


Breaking Purity

by LilyWinters



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWinters/pseuds/LilyWinters
Summary: Michael Langdon finds your soul so pure that he wants it. But you refused. So he is going to take great pleasure in breaking you and your willpower.Smut. Non con.





	1. Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is Spanish so excuse me if I make mistakes.

He chosed you to “salvation” like he said. But you wish he hadn´t. You would have wished to die in the bunker if you had known what he meant by salvation for you.   
It was all a lie. The world was ended. People were killing each other in the other few bunkers that remained for just a piece of food. But you couldn´t deny that in his view he truly wanted to abstain you from that suffering, yeah… because you were such a precious treasure that fit perfectly in his claws just so he can infclit HIS daily suffering towards your mind, your body and your soul.   
You were transferred to his secret “Sanctuary”, a dark and dismal place all for himself, and now you were there as his only guest, his prisioner, his soon to be plaything. But he cared to explain you his reasons, he couldn´t be satisfied when the new world he was going to create was to be full of murderers, thieves, rapists, and other extremely violent people just like him (in the image and likeness, just like a god) but you were the exception. He found you too pure for that and he couldn´t simply kill you. That would be so much mercy for a cold heart like his. No. He knew you were devoted to god, to his son Christ and that if you died, you were going to be in Paradise. And he found you too irresistible for that. He wanted you all by himself, he wanted you to give him your soul so you could be attached to him for eternity, obeying all his commands. Also, in that way, he could look up at the sky and smirk proudly at god, knowing that the last light on Earth was now owned by him as his master, as a slave of his darkness.   
But you refused his “offer” and even though you are stubborn, he is the Antichrist and he knows how to hurt you in ways that you are going to be begging for mercy, screaming loudly at him to stop and finally letting go of your willpower to give him your pure and white soul.


	2. Holy Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting started

Your stomach growls. You were used to the few pieces of food that you were given at the bunker but today you haven´t received anything, neither a glass of water. You remember arriving early in the morning, listening to his reasons and after “refusing to cooperate”, being locked up in a room. The place is cold and with poor lighting. It took time for you to adjust your vision. The walls create a creepy environment, and the urge to escape was keeping you on your toes for the first hour. But soon you realized that you have nowhere to go, not just because you couldn´t escape without being noticed by his power, but because you would probably die outside the Sanctuary. So you spent the day sat on the floor and squirming because of the discomfort of the frozen floor and the hunger. You think maybe he has forgotten you and he is going to let you die in there, but as soon as your eyes are getting hard to kept open because of dehydration, you hear the door creack.   
First thing you see are his sleek black boots that come forward to you. You raise your vision and see his glowy blonde hair and his sky blue eyes that are looking predatory at you.   
-What do y…? —you try to ask but he brings his finger to his mouth to command silence.   
You froze, he is so intimidating even though he has such a calm appearance  
\- Drink –he says, leaning down and putting a bowl of water he was carrying on the floor by his boot. When he is about to stand straight again, you desperately move your hand to take the bowl, but he slaps it softly –Mouth- he says and you look at him shocked with outrage.   
-Fuck you –you respond forgetting that you are cursing.   
He smiles in front of your face and inhales deeply. He doesn´t want to break you just yet. He exhales as you feel his hot-iced breath and see him taking the bowl in his hand ready to go away with it.   
-No please –you beg- Please I´m too thirsty.   
He looks at you and leans down again.  
-There´s not going to be a third chance.   
Shame covers your entire body as you look at his smiling face and kneel before him so that you can move you head down to drink from the bowl with your hands behind your back. He is still right in front of you, looking at what he finds to be a delightful scene, holding the bowl so that everytime you stop drinking to catch your breath you can see his hand beside you that is giving you what you most desperately need. You stop when you are satisfied. All of what is happening is so humiliating that you want to slap him, but you know better to cross him.   
-What shall you say?   
You move your head away, you don´t want him to keep his degrading talking. He finds your silence offensive so he catches your hair in a fist causing you to hiss and forcing your face to look at him.   
\- What shall you say? —he repeats word by word.   
-Thank you –you murmur  
-Thank you what? - He raises an eyebrow in warning.  
-Thank you, sir –you respond completely humiliated.   
-Good girl – he says releasing your hair and dropping his finger through your nose with a smirk.  
He walks away with the bowl, leaving you alone in the darkness, awaiting nervously for him again.


	3. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must remember you that English is my second language so excuse me if I make mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Feel free to comment if you want.  
> ♥

Your dress is already spoiled. Unlike the other part of the Sanctuary that you remember, this room is a bit dingy and it messes with your clothes. Not that the horrible colour purple you were forced to wear matters to you but because you feel like a dirty little mess before him.

You think it is about midday, you can't really tell the time, but you spent at least 5 or 6 hours of nervous sleeping. You prayed as soon as you woke up in a low voice so that he doesn't notice, but you intuit that somehow he can read people's minds. You don't care, at least this time. After all, God is your only hope of salvation but deeply inside you know there is none. How is He going to save you from the claws of this monster when the world is ended and you are left alone with him?

You hear the door creack again and you hurry to sit straight, your body rushed by adrenaline ready to run... to nowhere. He is carrying a tray with big green grapes. Your mouth is watering already and your heart pumps harder as he gets closer to you. He looks at you. There's something so charming about him that it results intimidating, not to mention that he is the Antichrist and he wants your soul.

-Kneel with palms up on your thighs

You don't want him to go away with such delicious fruit so you obey with your eyes fixed on the floor, shaking. He leans down then in front of you and sat with a satisfied smile on the floor.

-Look at me

You shake your head no, too afraid to see him in the eyes, so he tilts your chin up and you are forced to meet his gaze. You find it soothing somehow and you swallow strongly to try and control your trembling body.

-Open your mouth –He says moving his hand to your cheek

You don't dare touch the food so you do as you are told and he puts a grape on your tongue. You can savor the taste of his fingertips in every piece of fruit you eat. He doesn't stop looking into your eyes, delighted by your helplessness. You hate him, with all your strength and you want to erase that cheeky smirk of his face. You don't think much about it and when he puts another grape into your mouth, you bite his fingers. He hisses and slaps your cheek which is red now. You hold your tears in inhaling deeply. It just takes a second for him to compose himself and putting his fingers softly onto your cheek again forcing you to meet his now darker gaze once more. He continues feeding you the same way without saying a word. Even though the grapes are sweet and juicy, you can barely chew, trapped in a nervous state, being fed by this demon. He knows it, so close to you feeling your body heat. He takes advantage of that and caresses your hurt cheek lightly with his fingers. That's enough to bring you to tears loosing out the remains of control.

-Please –you sob hiding your face into his palm – Please leave me alone. What do you want instead of my soul? I'll do anything but just leave me alone, please...!

He hugs you soft and ceremoniously, laying his head on yours, shushing you and making you even more terrified in his arms.

-Oh dear, I know you will. You'll do anything that I want but I will also have your soul.

-Never – you dare to speak angrily between your sobs

He lets out a small laugh

-I know it's not a virtue, but I'm so impatient to test that word of yours. You'll find I can be very persuasive.

You continue crying at his evil words, it seems like you can't stop and as he finds he can no longer feed you properly in that state, he moves his hand to your nape and he traces his other hand above your puffy sobbing face. Your eyelids feel heavy and you fall asleep. He lays you down delicately on the floor.

-Sleep tight, little one, you'll need it –he says walking away with the tray.


	4. Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 in the Sanctuary continues. It´s night time now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sweethearts!  
> Here it is chapter 4. I know it´s short (hope you enjoy this crap either way).  
> I was wondering if you prefer regularly updates with short chapters or long ones but less frequently.  
> Wish you all hot dreams with M. L. ♥

Surprisingly, you wake up completely rested. Your muscles and joints feel vibrant and strong.  
The last thing you remember is his hand above your face and that ocean blue eyes fading away.  
You didn´t dream about anything in particular, you´ve already past that phase when you dreamed of a world recovered. Suddenly you hear the door squeak again. He is standing there by it, but he doesn´t move. He is observing you like a hunter studying his prey and you could swear his jaw trembles a little when he licks his lips.  
-Follow me –he commands, but you try with your hands to help you go backwards since you are sat on the floor. You look around everywhere praying for an angel to subtract you from there but without avail. He rolls his eyes losing his calmness, and then he approaches to you and grabs you by the hair with fierceness forcing you to crawl on all fours at his pace.  
-Do. I. Really. Have. To repeat. Myself? –he raises his voice while he drags you out of the room.  
You cry out in pain, flurried, trying to escape his grip but at the same time having to use your hands to maintain balance while you move.  
-Please! –you shout out but he ignores you.  
As soons as he enters another room and drops you there, you keep crawling by yourself to get as far as you can from him. You stand in a corner, with your back against a wall, panting. He breathes loud, also agitated.  
-I´ll be back soon. Don´t miss me, sweetheart. –he says enjoying his own sarcasm and leaves you there as he closes the door.  
The room is really big compared with the other one where you were. It´s well illuminated and the furniture has that ancient gothic style that combines perfectly with the darkness that surrounds the Sanctuary and his owner. There is a king size bed in the centre of the place with long clean white sheets and a bright red blanket. You are stunned by the luxury considering the conditions in which you have been before but you also can´t forget that Michael is going to come back. It seems like he can hear your thought because in a moment you turn to look at the door and he is there with a wooden bucket of water in his hand that he proceeds to leave on the floor.  
-Take off your dress –he sounds sharply and steady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sweethearts, I´m working on the next chapter. It should be updated in a few days because it´s going to be longer than this one.  
> As you can see, I want this relationship between ML/reader to be something like a slow burn ♥ (hope you like the idea). 
> 
> Also, I can´t find the apostrophe on my keyboard so I have to use another symbol instead, LOL.


	5. Embracing nakedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, night time continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it, sweethearts ♥

-Take off your dress –he sounds sharply and steady.

Your heart is going to burst as your jaw drops open, disoriented and fearful like a kitten under a storm.  
-Wh… what?  
-Haven´t I made myself clear, darling? –he says advancing a pair of steps towards you.   
You swallow remembering what happened the last time you disobeyed him. You stand up with shaky legs and bring your hands to the zip of the upper part of your dress that is on your back. You look at him with beggy eyes that search for mercy but you find none in his steady gaze. You can´t unzip it with your sweaty fingers, or maybe you are just trying to lose time trying to change his opinion. He notices that and he approaches to you, standing straight just a few centimeters in front of you, in silence, fixing his eyes on yours, making you completely understand that you have no choice. Finally you unzip it and the dress slides down your body as you quickly cover your breasts with your arms and try to bend your legs together to hide your sex. He walks to stand behind your back, tracing delicately his fingers over your shoulders, making you shudder.   
-Please don´t do this, please I´m begging you, I´m a virgin, please — you say feeling weak under his touch.  
-Oh, sweetheart, I already know –he speaks in your neck sending a shiver down your spine –But you don´t have to worry – he continues in a much lower voice and lets out a small laugh – at least this time. I just want to see the part of you that humiliates you the most, to find that weak spot of your soul that can´t take it anymore and is ready to surrender to me. And trust me on this, I´ll reach to that point and when that happens, you´ll be begging me to fuck you. To devour your body. And to rip your senseless purity apart.   
You are lost and frightened under those words even though you can´t believe what you heard. You can feel him smirk archly and his nose barely touching the skin of your neck, and that´s enough to make your legs bend weak. He catches you surrounding your waist with his arm, preventing you from falling and he carefully puts you on a kneeling position on the floor. He brings the bucket to him with just a movement of his palm and he takes a wet sponge from it.   
You are still covering your body as much as you can but it seems ridiculous under his purpose. Your eyes are fixed on the bed, trying to avoid contact with him in any possible way. You think you are going to cry, your body is rigid, but when he silkily moves your hair away from your back, a relaxing feeling invade your core and you surrender to the touch of his hands and the perfectly warm water. He finishes bathing your back and he leans down in front of you. You can´t look at the bed anymore cause your vision is now cut by his black suit.  
-Uncover your breasts – he says in a soft but steady tone into your ear.   
You lay down your trembling arms in a slow motion and bite your bottom lip aggressively to cope with the shame of showing your nudity to him. The sponge circles your breasts and goes down your chest to your stomach, making it sink at the feeling. It continues going down and now he tilts your chin up and stares deeply into your eyes as he delivers the sponge to the mount of Venus. You feel it come softly back and forward your slit and you tremble at that movement and his mouth millimeters close to yours. When he continues with your legs you exhale and inhale deeply since you were holding your breath and he smiles pleased. You hate him, you really do, but at the same time you have a hot knot in your belly and your temperature raises up and it´s not because of your red cheeks or because of him scanning now your naked moist body.   
He stands up and walks towards a dark brown shelf to take a towel and a wooden hairbrush. You take advantage of that to try and cover your chest again but when he comes back committed to dry your body, you let the attempts aside. He is gentle much to your surprise and he is even gentler when he starts brushing your hair. But it´s not a good kind of gentle, this man can turn a feather into a sadistic weapon and you can feel a dark lust emanating of his body as he remains silent with his task. You can´t bear it anymore, the way he looks at you, controlling your entire being, enjoying every part of your uncovered skin and you do it: adrenaline lets your hand push the bucket, splashing out the water and messing his clothes. You look at him in fear, unable to control your reactions.   
-You stubborn little girl –he says slowly, removing the brush of your hair as you flinch, expecting him to slap you, but he doesn´t. He walks to the bed, takes off his wet garment revealing a black shirt and sits down there – I was going to finish brushing your hair but since you are so eager for a punishment, I think maybe I should use the brush for something else, don´t you think so? – He says, unzipping the buttons of his wrists and rolling up his sleeves while he clears his throat in an intimidating way – Come here, darling –he taps on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ll be uploading within a week (or before if I can).   
> Feel free to review or to tell me if you find English mistakes, but please just don´t be mean, I´m trying my best. ♥


	6. Please what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, night time ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is so corrupted for this man ♥ hahaha.

You are angry and full of fear at the same time but you know you fucked up with that defiant action. You stand up and walk to him, trying to maintain your body balance as you shake with your arms crossed over your chest, looking at him with glassy eyes.  
-That´s a good girl –he says while easily manipulating your body to lay you down on your belly across his lap.  
It´s a good thing you don´t have to worry about him seeing your breasts in this position but your bare bottom and sex are exposed at him and you squirm in the discomfort of thinking of him seeing you like that; so he traces his fingers over your butt and you froze, watchful. Suddenly, he spanks you with the back of the brush. You gasp and try to crawl away.  
-Quiet, babygirl – he grabs your hair and tilts your head back to stop your movements. Then he spanks you a second time and a third one on your other buttock. It stings and you clench the sheets with your fingers. The fourth and the fifth time are really hard and make you cry out in pain. He doesn´t seem to care as he continues dropping again and again the wood on your skin. It is changing from pink to red very rapidly and you lose count of the spanks.  
-PLEASE! – you start to beg with tears flowing out of your eyes –It´s too much! –you yell and kick as he spanks you again.  
-I know you can take it, babygirl.  
-I can´t, I can´t! –you scream, the sound of the brush slapping across your skin.  
-I thought you were really enjoying teasing me like that, weren´t you?  
-I´m sorry!  
-Are you?  
-YES, I AM. I AM SO SORRY, SIR – you sob and squirm.  
-I believe you, darling, I truly do. I just wanna make sure you leave your brattiness aside.  
He spanks you three more times and you cry, unable to stop your tears. He stops and breathes to compose himself availing you to let it all out. When you are calming down, he releases your hair and you rest your head on the bed.  
-You´re a monster –you murmur making him smirk.  
-That´s a subjective definition. You know? I think that maybe… -he turns the brush so that the bristles touch you behind your knee. The nerves of that part making you shiver –maybe this monster is going to enjoy not only acquiring your soul, but corrupting it before –He slides the bristles along the back of your thighs and you gasp at the sensation, heat coming up your body – And maybe you´re gonna enjoy the ways of this monster too – He reaches your slit with the bristles and moves them back and forward. You are nervous, but it´s an incredibly soft and pleasurable feeling you never felt before as you considered touching yourself a sin. A moan escapes your lips, although you don´t want it, and makes you embarrassed. He growls and continues the movement in a slow and tedious motion.  
-Please – you let out in an agitated breath  
-Please what, darling? – he taunts you in a lower voice  
You clench the sheets harder to try and control yourself. You are unable to speak to tell him to stop but at the same time It messes with your head the thought that you don´t want him to stop. Your body tenses up and something inside your sex is gripping with all its force. You gasp and moan again and again, out of your mind, shame forgotten by excitement and pleasure. And just when a rush of hot electricity is going to make you convulse, he stops. You kick, frustrated and he lets out a small laugh. You look at him, blood flushing your cheeks, surprised at what you felt but at the same time claiming for more.  
-Yes, darling? Something to say?  
You open your lips for a few seconds.  
-No – you say panting and swallowing, trying to create a proud appearance.  
-Good.

He moves your legs so he can stand up and he walks to the same shelf and opens a drawer under it. You rapidly use that moment to sit down, even though your butt stings, and hide your body under the sheets, bringing them tight to your chest. He turns around and finds you like that and he laughs, throwing a white silk nightgown onto the bed. One of your arms shyly reaches it while you look at him asking for permission. He nods and you dress up as quick as you can. You feel more secure now if that can be possible with the Antichrist standing there but then you notice he is holding something like a red ribbon in his other hand. The silence in the room is really uncomfortable and you don´t know if you should move or speak. He is just there contemplating you, analyzing the gestures your face makes when you look askance at him. Finally you reach braveness and watch him steady in the eyes.  
-Umm… -you whisper and all of a sudden he transports himself millimeters away from you on the bed in a pair of seconds. It frightens you but you find it fascinating at the same time – What are you doing? – you ask when he starts to put the red ribbon around your neck.  
-This… - he says, his fingers deliciously skimming your neck – This is a symbol of my ownership – he finishes his task and looks at your shocked face –Yes, I´m not expecting you to agree with it or to consider it a nice present, but you are gonna get used to it.  
He traces his fingers along your collar bones and you realized it is actually a collar, a thin blood red one with an O-ring pending under your throat. But you don´t say anything, you know it´s risky and you had enough today.  
-Now… – he says as he takes off his shirt revealing his body. His torso is not bulky but it has delicate lines that define his muscles and his pale skin outshines the light of the room. You are stunned because of his beauty and can´t believe how this angelic man that seems come out of a painting can be so evil –I offer you an invitation to sleep in this bed with me – he continues as he accommodates himself under the sheets – I understand if you don´t want, but considering I never made this invitation to anyone before the world ended, I would think about it if I were you.  
-I prefer the floor, thank you – you mumble proud and stand up off of the bed.  
-Whatever you chose, darling –he laughs at your attitude and lays back on his side to watch you walk away.  
You reach to the corner of the room and lay down on the floor. Unlike the mattress, it´s cold and hurts your bones and your red butt. The sleeveless nightgown is not enough to prevent you from shaking, since it barely goes down to your knees. You squirm and move into fetal position like a ball of wool giving your back at him, who takes pleasure in your discomfort.  
-God, give me strength –you whisper barely audible to yourself.  
He smiles.  
–Sweet dreams, babygirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ll be uploading within ten days (or before if I can).  
> I love reading your comments, so thank you a lot for that ♥


	7. Think about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 since early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweethearts. Here it is chapter 7.♥   
> English difficulties:   
> \- I don´t know if the right word is "snap out", I want a verb that means something like when you are thinking about something but you try to put that thought aside, so please let me know ♥

Sleep has reached you both five hours ago, except that for him it has been a peaceful state and for you it´s been a nightmare. Even though you are asleep at the moment, you continue shaking and trying to get away from the coldness but with every hour it seems to get worse. The noises of discomfort you make finally awake him and he looks at you again from the bed. The whiteness of your nightgown and your constant squirming make you just a tempting innocent snack in his eyes. And the mix of that purity with his red mark on your neck causes him to growl and get up. He leans down where you are and softly touches your arm. It´s frozen and it doesn´t surprise to him that you don´t wake up at his touch if your heart is beating at such a slow pace as he can scan. He then lifts you up in his arms like a bride and lays you down on the bed with him beside you. Once he covers you with the sheets, you are still shaking, so he hugs you with your head on his chest and you immediately calm down, feeling a magical change of temperature in your body.

Day 3 morning

It´s late in the morning now and he wakes up again. He realizes that you didn´t move at all during the night and when he stretches and yawn, the feeling of both of yours skins rubbing together makes him smile; you look like an angel in the pose you are… And then he snaps out of the thought, clearing that moment of confusion out of his mind. You slowly open your eyes, moving your legs a little bit to just enjoy the comfort of the soft sheets but suddenly you realize that you are not on the floor and he is besides you with his arms on your waist and that grin in his eyes. You scream terrified but the sound is cut when he catches you by the O-ring to move your face closer to his. Now his lips are almost brushing yours and you can feel his breath involving yours.

\- What happened? What did you do to me?! –you try to exclaim out but it sounds like an afraid whisper.   
\- Good morning, sunshine – he says smirking but not moving his face away at all and not allowing you to do that either.   
\- I… I… -but you can´t speak, his mouth is making you dizzy with fear and heat.   
\- Where would my honor be if I don’t care about the health of my little plaything? You were frozen last night, my stubborn darling.  
\- I chose the floor.   
\- And you put your health at risk, just like when you tried to refuse to drink water. So now, taking into account that you´re damaging my property, I am very considering that maybe I shouldn´t let you have a choice any more.   
You look down and your teeth grit because you have a “Go fuck yourself” stuck on your tongue.   
\- …But I will see, depending on your obedience, if I may consider your opinion on some topics, after all I am also a man of manners –he says smiling and letting go of your collar.   
You hurry to go off the bed while you pull down you nightgown. He stands up too and takes his black suit. You turn to look away because at the moment he is only in his boxers and the idea of him almost naked makes your heart pump unbearably fast. He smiles and once he is dressed up, he clears his throat to get your attention, so you carefully look back at him.  
-Okay, so... today I have a few things with some witches that require my attention. I´m gonna be outside for some hours these days because as the Antichrist I have to make sure that this beautiful world that is soon going to bloom with my complete new creation, is ready for all the horrible human creatures that I consider worthy to breath and live in it. So, while I am preparing my kingdom, you may want to enjoy some books that you can find in this room or eat some fruit that I left on the cupboard. Also, you can use the bathroom that is over there, although it doesn´t have a shower because, you know, that privilege over your body is mine.   
-Are there any other bathrooms outside the room? – you ask interested while he is assessing the last details of his suit.   
\- Yes, darling, in this part there is one more for me. You didn´t see it when you came to the Sanctuary and you are not gonna see it at the moment. I don’t know if I can trust you not losing yourself outside this place.

-Why? – you insist firmly – Where do you suppose I´m gonna go? Outside there? To be exposed to the nuclear effects that you created killing tons and tons of people and their families?

-Watch your tone – he warns – It´s safer here for you and that´s how It will be.   
You furrow your brows, you can´t stand him keeping you in this room when the Sanctuary is fairly big.   
-Oh, don´t be mad at me, little girl –he jokes  
-Fine, I´ll be dying of boredom inside here.   
\- No, no you won´t – he comes closer to you and the anger is now transformed into an accelerated pulse –, because while I´m outside I want you to think , really think, about the offer I made to you, that deal with your soul. I hope you arrive to a wisely decision today because if you don´t, when I come back, we´re gonna have a great time trying to figure out how to work this out– his lips smirk maliciously and then he kisses your forehead making you shiver before he walks away the room taking your old purple dress with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ♥  
> I´ll be uploading within ten days. 
> 
> Ave Master Langdon ♥


	8. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweethearts, here it is chapter 8. ♥

Day 3 afternoon

He left around 4 hours ago. It´s about 5:30 pm and you´ve already use that time to pray. Your prayers are more about expressing what you are feeling and trying to acquaire a warm sensation for your mind and spirit. You´ve asked for help, even for mercy and you would´ve asked to die so that you can rest in peace and reunite with your family if this wasn´t considered offensive. You know you have to keep dealing with your situation so it seems like there´s nothing God could do if this demon wants you to live. You´ve also done some stretches since you don´t have much space to move around and your body starts to feel contracted and weak, and apart from that, you´ve washed your nightgown in the sink of the bathroom but you didn´t want to wet your hair in case he comes back soon and finds that you´ve tried to bath yourself.

So now you´re naked with his collar on just in case, and the white nightgown is on the bed while you wait for it to dry, wishing it to be quick. You get an apple from the cupboard and you are trying to look into the drawers while you eat it. There´s only one open as the other ones are locked with key and don´t move at all although you try to force them. There are around ten or twelve books inside the open one but some of them are deteriorated so that the book sheets are wrinkled and scattered. As you search for a good title, you can see some horror novels, a pair of old Grimm stories which cause you to smile and also what seems like philosophical articles. But suddenly, you reach the back of the drawer and find a scorched book. To your surprise it´s a Bible and you wonder if he knows that he has it. You hurry to sit on the bed and open it. It´s really old and the paper is arid and fragile, but it definitely has beautiful black and white drawings of the Eden and its animals, water, sun, trees, and the snake with its dark and evil eyes… As you turn the pages you reach a point where it mentions Satan as a fallen angel, he was made of a good nature by God but he decided to make himself evil, losing his light.

You are comforted. You feel God closer to your heart now and are relived to be on his path, but at the same time, you feel pity at the moment for Michael. As a son of Satan, he also decided to make aside his light, forgetting all sign of kindness or humanity. But you know that because of that, God should still be his weakness as well as light and love. You walk to the drawer and put the Bible back in it and you kneel to pray a Pater Noster. While you are in that position, Michael opens the door, causing you to stand up alarmed.

Day 3 evening

-Michel! –you gasp but he doesn't say a word, just there watching you. You hurry to dress back with the nightgown, it´s still wet and your nipples are erected at the cold sensation. You can´t tell if he knows what you were doing but the nervousness makes you go a few steps backwards.

-Hope you had a good time while I was gone, as well as a productive afternoon to meditate. These are times for strong decisions and sufficient power to make them – he starts to walk slowly, circling you - So, I am eager to know, darling, what´s your choice in the matter?

You take a look at the drawer and feel brave enough for the first time before him.

-I´m reaffirming my choice: I´m not giving you my soul – you respond and he stops at your side, angry and smelling your hair to make you feel his power.

-Sure you don´t want to reconsider it? –he asks deadly.

-No – you let out in a trembling voice – I have power over my decision and my soul stays with me... – you look at him in the eyes with all your strength, your stomach about to explode – and with God.

He laughs angrily and walks away, standing distant in front of you.

-Okay, okay, I celebrate your power, littlegirl –he says with sarcasm and then looks at you with lethal eyes, wiping out his laugh –Now, how about I show you mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chaper is on the way. I will try to upload it within a week.
> 
> Ave Master Langdon ♥


	9. Senseless pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of day 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweethearts. Chapter 9 is ready ♥  
> Please keep in mind the warnings.

-Okey, okey, I celebrate your power, littlegirl –he says with sarcasm and then looks at you with lethal eyes, wiping out his laugh –Now, how about I show you mine? 

You want to respond but he raises up his hand and with a twist of his wrist, he brings you to the centre of the room bent forward like someone is pulling your hair. Then he approaches you and with another twist you are standing up straight with your arms extended above your head and your nightgown falls down. You look at him startled and try to move and free your arms but without avail. He is taking a pair of black gloves from his pocket and when he puts them on, you realize that it´s not a common pair because it has little prickly metal tacks set into the fingertips.  
-These… these are vampire gloves –he says as he takes off his suit – designed to bring a sensual type of sensation but, trust me on this one, if you press them hard enough against a soft and delicate skin like yours, they can also bring out extremely great pain –he continues as he watches, delighted, your fearful face showing up – It´s a reality that I can use my magic to just get what I want but it also is the fact that in that way I may be losing my opportunity to be intimate and passionate with you – he smirks with irony – You might be wondering what I´m gonna do to you and it´s simple, it really is. As I have a generous heart, I´m gonna be giving you a few more chances to change your mind, but if you delay in getting to a reasonable conclusion… - he slowly traces the back of his gloves along your belly, not causing any harm with that part but enough to let you understand his plan – Now, shall we start?  
-Please don´t… - the tacks coming up your leg in a soft but firm way stop you.  
-Are you going to give me what I want?  
-No – you say and he traces the tacks firm over your right thigh, making it sting.  
-You really are a stubborn princess, aren´t you? – he is whispering in your nape causing you to shiver.  
-I´m not scared – you lie.  
-You should be – he says biting his lip angrily but at the same time aroused at your confrontation.  
He applies more strength to his fingertips and brings them under your ribs. You gasp and your body trembles, not hurt but in great discomfort.  
-I would really take the offer soon–he advises, his mouth brushing your ear as he goes between your thighs up to your sex.  
-I won´t – you kind of moan and cry out. He repeats the movement pleased at the sound of your wrecked state, but he doesn´t forget his purpose.  
His fingertips go to your belly and he changes his position to look into your eyes.  
-Then you should pray now – he says as he grabs you by the hair and with the other glove goes up your stomach, bringing pain to your core. You scream, thin light red lines coming out your skin. After that, he walks behind you and traces his fingers hard along your still swollen butt. It really hurts and you know there are some blood drops now.  
-Please don´t do this. Please stop – you sob but he doesn´t hear you, going with the tacks from your butt to up to your back now – Please it hurts..! – you cry out again.  
\- Give me what I want! – he says really angry now at your willpower, with a feral voice but you don´t comply so this time he just deliberately cuts deep the skin of your back.  
-GOD PLEASE HELP ME – you yell, your body going through a huge amount of pain. You squirm but he continues again and again leaving a bloody mess on your back –  
-Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name… - you start yelling and feeling lost - Your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth as it is in heaven – It makes him even angrier but you can´t stop because your mind is breaking into pieces at the pain- Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors…  
-Your fucking senseless pray is not going to get you anywhere – he speaks into your ear trough gritted teeth –There´s no God. I´ve already defeated him – he slides down your back again with great pressure.  
-Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil… - your voice sounds lower and lower, you can feel everything this demon is doing to you but at the same time your brain is shutting down. Then your eyes close and there is darkness.  
He stops abruptly. He takes off his gloves and throws them onto the floor, breathing agitated. He releases your arm from his spell and catches you before you fall. His face is turning from red to even paler than its original colour.  
-Y/N… Y/N… - he calls as he carries you to the bed laying you down there.  
You are still fainted so he traces his hand above your body and makes you open your eyes. You are about to scream but as soon as he notices you are conscious, he makes you fall asleep so you rest.  
He moves you to a fetal position and lies down besides you, checking the several wounds he´s made on your back. Deep inside he was worried about you and not just because he thought you could be dead and with God; but knowing that worry makes him angry so he leaves the cuts to heal by themselves. 

It´s been an hour and he hasn´t make it to sleep yet, his eyes wide open fixed on the roof and a lump in his throat. He turns onto his side and spends the night petting your hair till he finally closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to review if you want, I love reading you. ♥♥  
> Ave Master Langdon ♥


	10. It will burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweethearts! Chapter 10 is ready ♥

Day 4: morning

He opens his eyes and the first thing he does is looking anxious at you. You look like a sleeping ball of wool, _fuck you don´t wake up,_ both of you motionless in bed. Suddenly, you turn onto your back and you wake up screaming in pain. He is quick to catch you and move you to the position you were in before. Despite that, he can´t stop your crying, your head sunken under the pillow trying to free your mind to somewhere else. Your back is bouncing in little hops as you cry your heart out.

-Y/N… - he doesn´t know what to do as he realizes the sheets have red stains as a result of the night. You hear him and try to crawl to the edge of the bed, which is taking all your strength as you´re unable to stand up – Come back here – he says but you continue sobbing covering your ear and frantically hitting it in an attempt to stop his words or get deaf. He sighs trying to remain calm and catches your hand while he carefully sorrounds your waist to take you to the centre of the bed, laying you down on your stomach. For a moment you stop crying and he gets off the bed and leans down to watch your face. Your eyes are looking at his, but it´s like they´re blind, because they don´t blink or move. He tucks your hair behind the ear and you don´t even flinch. You´re lost.

In a second, he transports away to stand at the foot of the bed and inhales deeply.   
-Listen carefully, Y/N – he sounds gentle but steady – I know you´re in great pain, but like it or not you´re still here with me. I´m going to heal your wounds, and I want you to cooperate with me, because they will be erased but it´ll also burn with every one of them that I wipe out.

His voice resounds in your mind like a little whisper but it becomes clear and stronger when he points his finger to your back and draws a line in the air. He is right, a fire feeling wrings out of the first wound and then the mark is gone but it also makes you scream. The second and third wound treatments bring out heartrending yells and you are wide awake for sure, reality becoming so clear and evil to you.

-STOP! – you beg loud with the fourth one but he doesn´t, since he can see there are least twenty more cuts. Another line is erased and you keep crying, the pressure of your closed watery eyes hurting your forehead – God please stop… - your voice becomes a dysphonic whisper as you squirm. He is standing there remaining composed but if you could see him, you would see a distressed flash in his eyes. When he takes another cut, your body convulses violently and you fall off the bed making it hurt even more. He approaches you because you don´t seem able to move at all since you can´t stop panting. He takes you into his arms to help you go back to the bed and you scratch his wrists while he is doing that in a pleading way but he disregards. He is now holding you down in place with his own weight, sitting lightly on your hips, with your back fully exposed to his will. He touches one wound and continues, your head raises up in pain as your body shivers with the heat of his skin but he is quick to use his other hand to softly press your head onto the pillow, eliminating any chance of escape for you – Please just let me die – You don´t scream any more, it´s more of a miserable sob.

-Shh… - he hushes you and wipes out a tear of your cheek – You´ll feel much better after this, baby, I promise.   
The last spells have you clenching the sheets and making your eyelids heavier. He finishes and although you don´t pass out, your body feels as tired as if a train rushed over it. Your back is clean and painless to your surprise. He releases your head and caresses very lightly your back as he licks his lips. _Skin so beautiful and delicate, almost like an angel of some kind._ You gasp, unable to resist, and he wakes up and gets off the bed, taking the nightgown and the gloves that are still on the floor of the night before.

-Y/N, I´m gonna leave for a few hours. While I´m outside, I want you to get up and eat. Also, I want you to stay hydrated – you don´t respond so he moves his hand to get your face to look at him. – Am I clear?

-Yes – you whisper exhausted and displeased as you pull up the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please, feel free to review. ♥
> 
> Ave Master Langdon ♥


	11. F*ck everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweethearts! Chapter 11 is ready♥

Day 4 afternoon 

He left about 4 hours ago and it seems like you didn´t move at all. You enjoy feeling the sheets brushing your skin again but at the same time, the red stains have trapped your mind and your world is broken down even though you thought you´ve already experienced that when the Earth was ruined. Maybe you are determined to die on that bed but he is going to come back with his sadism not letting you leave, so you are just resting there, trying to forget your situation but also in hopes of being killed by him when he finds out that you disobeyed his orders. Luckily for you, you are not even hungry or thirsty, neither you want to use the bathroom. You are not in the mood to pray, just lying there with the tip of your thumb pressing your lips and scratching your teeth in a way to cope with your reality while you hum a lullaby through your nose.

Tears have dried on your cheek when he arrives the Sanctuary. He enters the bedroom holding the now clean nightgown and finds you in bed. He leaves it on the shelf and calls your name.

-Y/N… Y/N I want you to get up. Now. –he says but you hum louder, your mind far away from the room and his presence, so much that when he manipulates your body like a baby to sit you on the floor, you are not ashamed anymore because of him seeing your nakedness. He snaps his fingers in your face and you look at him with lost eyes. He goes to the cupboard, takes a spoon and opens a can of corn before he goes to the bathroom to full a glass of water. He sits down in front of you and pulls your thumb out of your mouth. Holding your wrists together on your thighs, he uses his other hand to start feeding you, slowly, because he doesn´t know if you´re going to choke if you can´t chew. But your body is still present and your teeth do the work to finally swallow the cereal –That´s a good girl – he says watching carefully.

You finish the can and he helps you drink some water. After that, he moves you to the centre of the room into a kneeling position and brings the bucket of water to him and starts bathing you again. This time he doesn´t want you to feel uncomfortable at his touch, he´s just doing it for the only purpose of getting you into a better condition. You can feel the sponge warming your back and the occasionally touch of his fingers when he has to move your body, but you don´t speak or tremble, standing there just like a doll. He knows it and he is concerned –I´m gonna wash your hair, okay? – he says looking into your foggy eyes. You don´t respond so he delicately tilts your head back and massages your head with water. The task takes time because your hair lets drops fall on the floor. When he finishes, he pushes the bucket aside and brings a towel to dry it. Then he leans down in front of you and caresses your moist face with the towel to get your attention but you don´t respond – Y/N… - he calls and he dries your chest – Y/N… – he repeats impatient without avail and continues with your arms – Y/N, answer me! – he raises his voice and stops, really serious this time – Fuck Y/N! – he shouts and grabs you by the throat making you stand up and pinning you against the wall.

You suddenly blink repeatedly and stare at him. Your mind now connected with his beautiful sky blue eyes and alarming your hands to try and get off his grip, but it just results in light kitten scratches to his skin. He is agitated, seeing you come back to life while he feels both of your mouths almost brushing together. You don´t know why but your cheeks flush red with excitement and your heart pumps fast sending a hot sensation through your belly and a shiver down your spine. He can feel your heartbeat for sure, so relieved at that sound and aroused at your vulnerability…  
-Fuck everything – he says and kisses you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited for this chapter. ♥  
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Ave Master Langdon ♥


	12. Looking for an answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of day 4 - Beginning of day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweethearts. Here it is chapter 12.  
> Enjoy ♥

Day 4 night

He is devouring your mouth mercilessly while he lightly press on your windpipe to make you gasp for air so he can suck and nibble your bottom lip with hunger. You were surprised at the beginning, maybe as much as him, but your brain can´t reason any more, leaving you there to the sensation of his sweet tongue invading yours. You should care about being in a bedroom, pinned against a wall by the Antichrist, but your body wins this round and when he caresses the side of your naked torso, you just moan in pleasure, an exquisite music to his ears.   
Suddenly, he breaks the kiss, flying off to the opposite wall. You both look at each other in shock, agitated. You cross your arms covering your breasts, not knowing what to do, moving your eyes nervously down and up at him.  
-You better rest –he says breathing loud; then he opens the door and leaves.   
You bite your nails and look everywhere for an answer to what has happened, to what you felt, to relieve your guilt. You dress up with the nightgown that he left on the shelf and reach the bed where you see the stained sheets, so you remove them and the blanket with one energetic pull and lay down on the bare mattress, hurting the meat of your fingertips with your teeth. He is sitting in his desk chair, outside the bedroom, trying to close his eyes as he scrubs his face. He can´t fall asleep once more and you are in a middle-aware dream state, cold and shaking. While you are in that state, something in your mind just pictures him, holding you like the other nights, bringing warmness to your exposed skin. As you are somehow asleep, you don´t notice him opening the door. Michael looks at you, curled like a little ball, and senses your iced goosebumps. He takes off his suit and searches for clean sheets in a drawer. Then covers you with his garment and lies down beside you, extending the sheets.   
The second his hands reach your belly from behind, you immediately let the cold tension out and moan a little while you accommodate your head on the pillow, subconsciously looking for his heat. 

Day 5 morning

  
You open your eyes and notice his hands on your belly, but it doesn´t make you jump up scared this time. You turn around and he wakes up at your movement.   
\- What are you doing here? – you ask calmly – I thought you were outside.   
-Yeah, that was till I heard your mind calling me within a frozen state.   
-Oh… - you hesitate and both of you stare into each other, the very low sounds of skins brushing together – I´m gonna get up – you say jumping out of bed.   
-You´re so energetic this morning, princess – he slowly sits down – May I ask if something happened to get you in this lively mood? – he smirks and your cheeks flush red.   
-Nothing – you say cut and embarrassed -I just need to use the bathroom.   
While you are in there, he takes the old sheets and the red blanket out of the bedroom and then comes back to search for another garment in the closet, since his suit is wrinkled from your body using it along the night. This new one is a cloak and it has two circle clasp pins with a pair of golden chains connecting them at the neck part. When you get out of the bathroom, he is looking in a mirror inside the door of the closet and you innocently laugh loud.   
-You look like a vampire, ahahaha - but when you calm down you see him staring at you, and you swallow. He doesn´t even allow you to move since he has you grabbed by the O-ring in a second, a millimiter away from him.  
-Excuse me little one, can you repeat what you just said?  
-I´m sorry, Sir, it was nothing – your pupils dilated with fear and excitement.   
-That´s what I thought –his mouth smiles almost touching yours and then he lets go of your collar, allowing you to go backwards – Hope you behave well this afternoon while I´m gone. You already know the rules: eat and stay hydrated.   
-Can I go outside the room? – you ask shyly.   
-Sweetheart, we´ve already talked about that.   
-But it´s not fair, you have the privilege to go out the Sanctuary or at least have a good walk if that can be possible considering the radioactive scenario and I am not able to do anything apart from reading – he tries to hear you with demureness but he finds you so cute when you argue like that – At least, if you don’t trust me alone in here, put me in a Hazmat suit and bring me with you.   
-You don´t wanna see what´s outside there.   
-Michael… - you insist  
-Enough – he says - Don´t make me shut that little mouth of yours – He walks to the door and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ave Master Langdon ♥


	13. Little Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon of day 5 at the Sanctuary, reader is a little... anxious.

Day 5 afternoon 

You keep grumbling for a while and then you open the drawer and take a handful of books including the Bible. You try to sit on the bed and calm down but you are too disquieted so you sit in the corner of the room. First thing you read are some Nietzsche writings but you get bored really quick and you throw them on the floor. Then you open a Grimm´s story, “Little Red Riding Hood”. It has drawings of the girl and the wolf, him watching her so predatory, with such a lustful wish. His eyes, his tongue, his teeth, his mouth… “the better to eat you with”. _For God´s sake._ You lick your lips and close it abruptly, throwing it on the floor too. Then you open the Bible, trying to create a peaceful environment for yourself but there it is, the snake´s black and sinful eyes, _the fucking tempting apple in Eva´s mouth._ You start to bite your nails, Bible in hand, puffing and blowing. You scratch your chest as you inhale deep while a ball of heat is appearing in your belly. Your hand slides down your nightgown to your thighs and the Bible falls now of your other weak and trembling hand. You claw the inner part of your right thigh with strength forcing yourself to focus but your eyes close and your head rest on the wall while your chest goes up and down with every heavy breath. When your pinkie finger surreptitiously caresses your bare slit, you bite your lips with pleasure and the other fingers just follow the path and go up and down that sensitive and fleshy skin. _His succulent lips._ Your other hand grips your left thigh with strength and you let out a moan. _Those hungry blue eyes and… God no._ Abruptly you open your eyes and see the Bible besides you. You immediately stop touching yourself, panting. You stand up very quick and put all the books back in the drawer. You scrub your face, anxious, while you swing on your feet back and forward, your mind repeating “forgive me, Father” like a mantra. The movement slowly transforms itself into a stretching and then your arms start to wave in all directions creating a little dance. Yes, that feels really great for your body and the excessive energy it has store. While you are there moving like a feather being blown by the wind, trying to create a funny tango dance, Michel has come back and you don´t even notice, as you are giving your back to the door. He is watching the scenario with a rogue smirk, your nightgown revealing more skin of your thighs with every twist of your torso. He approaches you very quiet and catches you by the waist and when you turn surprised, he bends down above your body, creating a stylish ending dance pose.

Your body almost touches the floor if it weren´t for his arms holding you, both of you looking deep into each other eyes. He helps you stand straight again but doesn´t release you, your back now touching his torso. Delicately, he smells your hair and put his mouth right behind your left ear.

-Why do I sense such dark lust beneath this cheerful little dancing?

It´s like your brain shakes, and you escape his grip looking offended at him.

-I don´t know what you are talking about.

-Really? – he insists, advancing a few steps towards you, causing you to go backwards like a scared prey – I thought you knew the answer – now you reach the wall and are stuck. He gets closer to your face, having you pinned against the wall without even touching you.

-I… I… - his lips tantalizing yours are making you unable to form a sentence.

-But you know, I can be wrong – he says and closes his eyes, controlling your entire being with his only presence – Am I?

-Yes… you are – you respond and slip away the wall, your heart about to explode so you go to the bathroom to drink some water.

-I must attend a meeting this evening – he says as he sits on the bed.

-Can I go with you? – you ask coming out of the bathroom.

-No.

-Please, I´m so bored inside here! What do I have to do to just explore outside this room?

-That´s not a convenient question for you to ask me, little girl, and not only because of your situation with your soul – he shamelessly scans your body with a darker gaze and you swallow, your cheeks flush red – Also, the meeting is in the Sanctuary, just a few meters away from this bedroom.

-Way better. You won´t have to worry about me – you insist but he stares at you in silence, his mouth watering – Fine. Don´t mind me – You say and sit down beside him, annoyed but also aware of the risk signal his face is sending you.

He looks at you with a cheeky smirk. _Stubborn brat_.

-Okey – he says catching your attention – I´m gonna let you come with me but under my terms and only under my terms. If you refuse, if you don´t behave yourself or if you cause me trouble, it´s time out, am I clear?

-Yes! – you exclaim with enthusiasm and he tilts your chin up.

-Yes what?

-Yes, Sir – you can feel your pulse in your ears – And thank you, Sir.

He smiles pleased and kisses your forehead.

Silly Little Red Riding Hood, soon to be devoured by the wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> I´ll be uploading within 10 days (or before if work lets me).  
> Ave Master Langdon ♥


	14. Accepting terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evening of day 5. New character arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sweethearts, chapter 14 is ready♥

Day 5 evening

An hour has passed. You are knelt on the floor and he is finishing bathing you. This time you are not very much ashamed, you are some sort of happy to get out the bedroom and apart from that, he is massaging your scalp with warm wet fingers and it feels really relaxing. Him caressing your hair reminds you of all the baptisms you have witnessed, the little babies, the magic environment created by the people singing together; and you close your eyes, letting your mind fly to Church, to find comfort in your imagination.  
He is now calmly brushing your hair, recreating his own mind in the silence of the room, in the sensual and ceremonious situation between the both of you. After he dries your body and dresses you with the nightgown, he grabs you tenderly by your throat and makes you stand up. He goes to the chest of drawers and opens the furthest down one. You are intrigued but when he takes out a chain, you instinctively go backwards.  
\- Shh -he hushes you with a strong tone - Come here, don´t be scared.  
He reaches you anyway and clips the chain in your O-ring. He holds it from the other end, a red leather part that he can put around his wrist. 

-Now – he says and pulls the chain to get you closer to his face, making you jump – You are gonna present yourself like this. You are to stand by my side during all the meeting, knelt down. If your legs get tired, you can sit down on the floor but, although I understand this may be difficult for that bratty mouth of yours, you are supposed to keep quiet with your mouth shut. If for any reason you have the urge to tell me something, you will keep a protocol treatment, addressing me as “Sir”, but you won´t speak to my guest by any circumstances if I don´t give you permission or ask you to do it. Do you understand? - he asks but you are looking at him with burning eyes, annoyingly shocked at his request – Do you understand? – he repeats, impatient – If you don’t want this, you can simply wait here for me to come back.

-No! – you hurry to answer – I do, I do understand… – he raises an eyebrow - …Sir.

-Good girl. Come here.

He leads you with the chain and opens the bedroom door. You instantly feel a rush of fresh air and you sigh, between a nervous and alleviated state. The drawing room is majestic, large white walls with frames of gothic engraving in dark red tones forming what seem to be rings or circles. A silver chandelier with soft yellow light bulbs contributes to create a well illuminated place.

Michael leads you to the desk that is in the center of the room and makes you kneel on the floor while he sits on a wooden chair which has a large pointy backrest like a throne. He is looking at a glassy door that is in front of the desk, trough which you can see a long dim corridor but its other end disappears into the darkness.  
It´s been ten minutes and you have sit down, your knees have a pair of red marks because of the pressure, but you don´t dare speak, as you remember his orders and he is remaining silent holding the chain.  
Suddenly, a young lady appears in the corridor and opens the glassy door. She is wearing a white shirt with a thin black topknot on her neck and a mid-lenght skirt of the same colour. The wide brimmed hat on her head intrigues you but you keep quiet observing her movements.  
\- Miss Benson, please, have a seat.  
She sits down on a more modest wooden chair in front of him and looks at you since she can see your head behind the desk.  
\- What the hell is this? – she asks with a straight face.  
\- None of you business, Miss Benson.  
She sighs.  
\- We expect you to surrender and let us fix this disaster or we will bring you down.  
\- Really? – he laughs with arrogance – How can any of you defeat me when I already won?  
\- You haven´t won. Look at what you did. I wouldn´t call that a victory – she conquers your attention for sure, so fearless.  
\- Has your Supreme send you to tell me that little joke?  
\- None of your business – she replies, sarcastic.  
\- You know what I think? I think she sent you because you are useless or maybe the least relevant person in your group. Think about it, Miss Benson, you could be by mi side, enjoying my future plans and being part of them. All I am asking for is compliance. Unlike your Supreme, I see great power in you – his voice sounds hypnotic and persuasive but she doesn´t seem to care, in fact she looks jaded.  
\- Shut the fuck up, would you please? What plans are you talking about? Is this your idea of a plan? – she says pointing at you and he remains silent – Yes, I can sense her, she is not a monster like the others you consider allies. If enslaving white hearted humans is your genius idea of a new creation then I´m not impressed, darling.  
\- So what? – He says cut with a trembling jaw and repressed anger.  
\- No deal. 

She stands up and goes to the glass door but before she opens it, she turns to look at you.  
-Who are you? – she asks.  
-She is not allowed to talk – Michael interferes and applies pressure on the red leather ribbon of the chain and you can perceive his temper.  
\- Well, I don´t fucking care – Benson replies and watches you in the eyes. You bite your lips nervously, not knowing what to do – Who are you? – But since you don’t respond, she changes the question: - Do you wanna come with me?  
You open your mouth with surprise, now your heart pumps fast and you are about to hug her legs, but you stay there looking at her with scared eyes and moving your head surreptitiously to try to get her understand your situation.  
\- Miss Benson, I´m gonna ask you to leave.  
\- Do you wanna come with me? – she repeats ignoring him – I´ll put you under a spell, you won´t need a radiation suit.  
\- Miss Benson...  
\- You have to decide now, darling – she says.  
Your mind is running like a rollercoaster and your body shakes violently but with terror consuming your face you finally open your mouth.  
-Yes! – you let out in a horror scream.  
He is about to stand up to confront the lady but she attacks first and with a movement of her hand she makes him drop the chain. You don´t have time to think, just crawl to escape his side and stand on your feet when you reach her. She holds your hand and opens the glass door, making you run at her pace while she constantly watches backwards to check Michael, but he is still sat down at his desk.  
The corridor is very narrow and its lightbulb twinkles. Now you can see the end of it, a solid black door and when you both reach it, she steps forward and opens it. There are a few meters of concrete floor that disembogue in a ladder attached to a wall. You both carefully go down, step by step and you can already see a circular door on the concrete floor at the base which you suppouse is the exit of the sanctuary but when Benson finally opens it, you two are again at the drawing room with Michael whose face has an evil grin.  
You are trapped in the confusion but the lady is quick to hold your hand and open the glass door again, making you run really fast this time. You pass the black door and go downstairs but when you reach the circular door, he is in front of you again at his desk.  
-Fuck – says Benson but takes you for a third time the same way. 

But this time, when you reach the final door, Michael makes a slight movement with his hand and now you are in the drawing room, giving your back at him, but Benson is on the other side of the glass door, looking at you. You both try to open it (you with your hands, she with magic) but it doesn´t move at all. Tears of desperation start to fall down your cheeks as you see the lady put her hand on the glass and articulate the words “I´m sorry”. You also put the hand on the door and let it slide down, as you cry and pant, watching her walk away slowly and upset this time.  
You keep looking through the door but she doesn´t come back this time. And then, you realize someone is breathing heavy a few meters behind you. Your eyes open wide in a terror mode and you turn around in full slow motion. Michael is there, standing up straight and steady. You can feel every inch of his lips move precisely:  
-Yes. Run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> I´ll be uploading within 10 or 12 days (work is making it hard)  
> Ave Master Langdon ♥


	15. Hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for punishment. End of day 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweethearts, here it is chapter 15. ♥

Day 5 night

Your legs respond like they have their own brain. Under the complete silence of the Sanctuary you passed him at full speed, hearing your own heartbeats galloping in your ears. Straight ahead you could see a bathroom and no exit, and the bedroom is on your left, so you turn right, running to another corridor.

\- Y/N! – he calls without moving yet, enjoying the feeling of what´s soon going to be a hunt while he opens the drawer of his desk and grabs a long black scarf – Was it fun to try and defy me? ´Cause it´s going to be real fun when I catch you!

You can hear his words, the upper part of your body is getting paralyzed at the fear, but your survival instinct demands your legs to continue moving even though the long chain makes it difficult and its sound terrifies you even more. You pass the kitchen on your way through the new corridor, and two more rooms, each one on your left and your right respectively, but you don´t have time to know what there is inside. Your mind is just focused on getting you as far away as you can. Then there is a wall facing you and you have to turn right. You open the door of the last room and realize that you ended up in what used to be the first place where he kept you. You gasp, out of air, every muscle in your body under adrenaline, as you look everywhere for something to hide you. The only thing that seems to make sense is a tall pile of boxes in left corner so you slip between them and the wall, exhausted and watchful.

\- Y/N…! – Michael calls in a mocking tone. He is already at the beginning of the corridor, with no rush, in full hunter mode – Come out, come out, wherever you are.

You can hear his steps, passing the kitchen.

-You know what I love about this? – he stops to close the door of the right room – That for every minute that I spend searching, the harder it´s gonna be for you and the more enjoyable it´s going to be for me – He steps in front of the left room and smells deeply with eyes closed. You can almost hear it and when he opens his eyes, they are of darker shade of blue, his pupils wildly dilated – No, you are not here – he says out loud and closes the door of this room – Hope you know the little agreement we had is over and it´s not going to happen again, my dear. But apart from that, I have a little tease to correct, don´t you think so?

Michael is now in front of your room´s door and you don´t need magic powers to sense him. Every muscle in your body tenses up and you hold your breath to not be noticed but you know inside it´s useless. So you are there really silent and about to burst into tears and he opens the door, making you feel each and every one of the steps he slowly does. He stops at the centre of the place and you think that maybe you have a chance, but you don´t realize that he has already seen the red tip of the chain peeking through the boxes. So he extends his leg and sets his foot on it.

\- Game over – he says and you lose sanity, pushing the boxes and attempting run. And you are successful at it till the weight of his foot on the chain stops you a meter away. Now he leans down to take the red ribbon and slowly pulls part by part the chain so your body just has to go backwards while you sob in silence – Yeah, that was another great try – He manipulates your body so that your hands lay on the wall but your torso is away from it in an inclined position with your butt raised up a little bit. Your nightgown falls down with a twist of his wrist– So, as you were such a brave girl to disobey me and break the rules, I hope you are also a big girl to take on the punishment – He says while he moves his hand to secure your palms to the wall and your feet to the floor with magic. You can barely move your back and head or bend your legs but it causes you great discomfort. Despite that, your body complies, not opposing much resistance, you know it´s in vain and you can´t make a reasonable defense movement shaking like that – But you are not, are you? You are just a dirty little mess for me – he inhales deep caressing your back – But that doesn´t mean I´m going to be gentle – Michael extends the scarf – Open that little mouth of yours – You do as you are told in slow motion, fearful. He gags you with it and makes a knot on your nape to secure it – Good girl – he whispers maliciously in your left ear – Starting to behave so far -Now he scratches your back down to your hips and you tremble – What did you tell me before? That I looked like a vampire? Dear, you don´t know what idea that gave me – He suddenly bites the skin of your right scapula and you hiss – No, you don´t even fucking know.

The taste of your flesh makes a ravenous lust emerge from him and he sinks his teeth under your shoulder blade. You cry out and then again he takes the skin of your lower back in his mouth with feral force.

\- Please, stop! – you yell through your gag, saliva dripping your chin and he is quick to move to your neck.

-Yes, scream! Scream for me – he says and takes a bit of your right shoulder between his teeth. It feels like needles because there´s not enough skin – You can make any fucking noise you want and no one is going to help you – He is in a mix of anger and hot hunger, coming up to your neck with slowly and deadly suctions.

\- Please! It hurts! I won´t do it again, I promise! – you try to speak and sob while he scratches your right thigh up your butt cheek adding more red and violet marks to your body.

\- I know you won´t – he breathes in your neck a bit agitated and moves his right hand to your mouth, wetting his middle finger with the saliva that keeps falling out with every yell or words you make – But I´m not in the mood for compassion to little things in distress – he moves his hand to your butt and forces the tip of his wet finger into your hole while biting your neck.

\- Plea… please – but you can´t form a correct word. Your body tenses at this new sensation, invaded with pain and his delicious breath on your nape.

\- Relax and it will be easier – he says and moves his finger further in.

You gasp and bend your legs to get away but your feet are stuck on the floor holding you in place. Michael sinks his teeth on the left part of your neck but this time he is not applying much strength to let his tongue play with your skin too. Your knees feel weak but you can´t fall, just having to stay there at his mercy. He continues doing the same with other parts of your neck and after the fourth time your jaw falls open, weak and gasping for air, and he is able to push his entire finger in. The insides of you gripping him but at the same time letting him explore, surrendering to his touch and to his exquisite warm mouth. He moves his left hand to your sex and slides it back and forwards your slit, soaking his fingers at your wetness.

-Please…! – you repeat in a barely audible sob, while you continue gasping for air. Then he moves to your clitoris and starts circling it, making you pant. You can´t take it anymore and at the same time you don´t want it to stop, feeling so full and vulnerable, in waves of pain of his teeth and pleasure of his touch, trying uselessly to control yourself when all your composure has already gone.

\- I know you can´t repress it anymore – he says as he circles your clit with more pressure making you grip his finger in your ass with more strength, every nerve burning alive – Moan for me.

And you do it, completely out of your mind, an orgasm rushing through you like a full speed train. Your body convulses violently and after the climax you don´t know what is happening any more. Your muscles are shaking of weakness, and your neck is so relaxed that your head slides down, eyes closed. He lets his finger slowly out, frees your hands and feet from his spell and your legs bend, letting your weight go down. He is quick to catch you so you don´t fall and brings you close to him. Your nape is resting on his chest and you can barely open your eyes or move, in a rag doll state.

-Come here, baby – he removes the gag, lifts your naked body in his arms and unclips the chain, letting it fall on the floor by the nightgown. Your head accommodates itself on his shoulder while he takes you out of the room and starts walking the corridor back to the bedroom. The soft sensation of his cheek brushing yours when he occasionally checks your face as he moves makes you sleepy.

Michael opens the bedroom door and puts you on the mattress, covering you with the sheets. Then he takes off his clothes except for his boxers and lies down beside you. You are asleep and exhausted so he brings you closer to his body and slides his hand from your hair to your face. He smirks and kisses your forehead.

-See you in the morning, princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ll be uploading within 15 days.  
> Ave Master Langdon ♥


	16. Thinking Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweethearts, new chapter is ready. ♥  
> I was thinking that I would like to share a song with you with some chapters that I´ll be uploading (maybe it´s a stupid idea, but I love listening to music when I write, if you don´t like it, then I hope you don´t get angry).  
> Today it´s this one because... do you, reader, still see the fire?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0--uTxz9ojk

Day 6 morning 

It´s late in the morning and Michael has already waken up. He´s been looking at you sleep peacefully like any other day, like the world is shining and waiting for you outside there, like there´s not fucking Antichrist in the bed. You open your eyes, still feeling a bit dizzy, and find his face. So confused, you try to move your body away, but the lower part of it is exhausted and as soon as your back rubs the sheets a painful bite mark keeps you in place.

\- What happened? – you ask intrigued, your memory coming back and getting you well awake.

\- Good morning sunshine, have you slept well? – he says mockingly.

\- What was that, yesterday, what I felt? – you insist.

\- Well – he smirks- Let´s just say that you had your first orgasm for sure.

You gasp surprised and cover your mouth with your hand. _How, how can that be possible? He… he was punishing me, biting me and he… oh, no, oh my God! Is that a sin? I was enjoying that... oh, no, this is terrible…_

-Hey! – he raises his voice and puts his palm in front of your face to catch your attention – I don´t want you to get lost in your thoughts – you look away for a second and he grabs your chin, your eyes meeting his again – Am I clear? 

\- Yes… um… - but you don´t know what to say.

\- Cause I don´t think your body has had enough rest to handle another punishment – he says while slowly tracing his fingers along your collar bone, all the violet bite marks of that part emanating pain, making you hiss aware.

\- Yes, Sir, you are clear – you let out in a shaking voice, trapped by those beautiful blue pearls staring at your skin.

He moves the sheets so you can get up and you walk to the cupboard, your stomach grumbling. You get on your tiptoes so you can search better inside and you touch a large rectangular pack. You can already smell it while you try to grab it

-Chocolate! – you exclaim with enthusiasm.

-Careful, don’t fall – he says watching your naked curves while you balance. You finally get the package and turn around at his call. He is standing there, his pale bare torso in front of you, making your body heat rise up. He gets closer to you and you could swear every one of his muscles shines or you are too captivated by his image and your memories.

-I missed it. I´m so hungry – you let out panting a little at the proximity, trying to look at his face to not be so obvious with what you are feeling, but you think that maybe he already knows.

-So, do you wanna eat it? - he asks and your eyes go down to his long blonde hair falling up to the beginning of his pectorals.

-Yea… yes, Sir… it looks so… tasteful – you bite your bottom lip.

-Then enjoy it – he smirks and starts to dress.

Day 6 afternoon

He´s left two hours ago and you´ve already eaten three squares of the chocolate tablet. You are sat down on the bed with the packet in front of you, trying to control yourself to not devour it just for pure anxiety. The nail biting is getting worse today and you have started scratching your skin and scalp. Your eyes have been fixed on the drawer and finally you reach it and take out the Bible. You try to turn the pages in a calm way to not ruin the fragile paper but it seems like you can´t remain quiet and some pieces break off. You wish you could read a paragraph, a statement, a phrase at least, but all you are able to do is land on a page with the subtitle “Lust” under the main title: “Capital vices”. All the black and white drawings with a man on top of a woman and wide open mouths with big teeth make your head spin around.

-Fuck! – you shout and throw the Bible away. You bring your hand to your chest and slide it down your left breast, panting a little at your own exacerbation. You close your eyes and let the nice sensation invade you for a few seconds but then you realize you´re naked and although it wouldn´t be a problem this days because you got used to it, you hadn´t been able to get away from the shame of showing your body to him… till today. _I was talking to him with that fucking chocolate in my hands and I didn´t even think or care about it._

You take the packet with brutal strength and start eating the other squares that remain. Your throat feels sicken and the pit of your stomach has a stinging pain that gets worse with every piece. _What would God think about me? What´s wrong with me? Have I lost sense of remorse_? _Even Eve and Adam were ashamed of their nakedness after they sinned._

You end the chocolate and feel nauseous. Your jaw trembles and your body heat raises up in a disgusting way. You scratch your neck and hiss, there they are the bite marks, and you clean the sweat out of your forehead. _He was being a sadist at me, how could it be possible that I felt that way? I must have gone crazy. Forgive me, father, I´ve lost decency. He tortures me and I all I can think about is looking at his body like it´s the most sensual thing I´ve ever seen In my life. And his mouth, his words, his breath… I can feel it all inside me, surrounding me, making me weak day after day._ You start sobbing. _But my soul stays with you, Father, I´m sorry for what I´ve become._ Now all your body is suffering from little spasms and you try to get up but you are dizzy and your knees bend making you fall and hit the top of your head with the side of the bed. You cry out in pain and grab your head, feeling a few blood drops in your fingers. You are unable to stand up and everything in the room is getting blurred. You spot the bathroom door open and start to crawl to it. When you are inside, you push the door to close it and since you can´t get on your feet to reach the sink and wet your head, you try to sit down with your back against the wall. But as soon as your stomach changes its position, you lift the toilet lids and puke. Your esophagus burns with acid and your skin with sweat; your stomach still hurts and you can´t move at the pain and dizziness. You are a mess, tears are still flowing out your eyes, feeling scared, distressed and alone.

Just when your eyelids are getting heavier, you hear a voice in the bedroom.

-Y/N – he calls – Where are you?

Michael is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ave Master Langdon♥  
> Have a wonderful week.


	17. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sweetpeas.  
> I leave this song for you today.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywOD01eo3A4

You try to get your back against the door to block it and he hears your sobs as you move.

-Y/N, what happened? – he says walking to the bathroom door – Are you okay?

-No… - you whisper crying and gasping for air since you feel nauseous again – I´m not… - your voice sounds barely audible and it worries him.

-Y/N, tell me what´s going on – he says in a serious tone and tries to open the door.

-No, no, don´t come in – you raise your voice between your sobs as you put more resistance with your back against it.

-Y/N – him calling your name seems to bring your lost mind back to reality – Let me in.

\- No, I don´t want you to see this – you say and wipe your tears and sweat from your face. He has stopped struggling with the latch.

-You know I´m gonna get in one way or another, don´t you? – he doesn´t sound threatening, it´s more like a calming effect trying to get you to focus.

You help yourself with your hands to move your body and when he finally opens the door, all the adrenaline just rushes out and makes you puke again in the toilet. He is quick to grab your hair to stop it from messing with vomit and after you are done, he hugs your waist to carefully help you stand up. As he supports your weight with his torso against your back, he moves you both to the sink and turns the tap on.

-I didn´t want you to see this, it´s so disgusting – you think you are making your point but all the heat in your body is causing you to sound like a five year old having a tantrum.

-Shhh... – he hushes softly in your ear and flex his free hand to collect water, although the glass is there, and he puts it in front of your mouth – Drink.

\- Don´t… - but his fingers now pressing your waist with a slightly bit of strength make you shut up and take a sip. You let the water invade your mouth and then spit it out to wash it. He then collects water again and again in his palm and you drink slowly, sip by sip.

Now that your body is not having the acid sensation, it relaxes and faints in his arms. He holds you by your armpits and drags you out of the bathroom. Carefully, he puts you on the floor by the bed and leans down to touch your forehead. It´s burning with sweat and as he caresses your cheek, you open your eyes.

-Listen, baby, you have a fever. It´s not too high but I´m going to get it down slowly to not cause stress to your immune system – your jaw trembles and you can´t stop sighing because of the heat – Do you understand what I´m saying?

-Yes… yes… - you nod dizzy and blow air out to refresh your face. He traces his hand over your body and it reacts with tiny spasms. It scares you and all the discomfort makes you tense.

-Shh, it´s okay, baby, it´s starting to get down. I need you to wait me here -He tries to get straight but you grab weakly the cuffs of his shirt.

-Don´t go, please… - the effects of the fever decreasing cause you to involuntarily sob although you know it doesn’t have a fair reason in this moment.

-I´ll be right back – he says, remaining calm and moving your hands softly up to your thighs.

As soon as he crosses the door, you cry, an abandonment feeling invading your core, but he is really quick and in less than five minutes he is back in the bedroom with the familiar wooden bucket.

-Come here – he says as he manipulates your body to help you sit down away from the bed while you keep sobbing – This is going to make you feel better – But when he moves your hair to your chest, he sees the injury on top of your head – What happened, baby?

-I… I don´t know, I just fell – He sits down on the floor to be on the same level as you but since he is taller, he can easily see your wound. He knows you are stressed but he has to heal it, so he gently puts his palm on your ear to hug your head close to his chest, so that you don´t try to get away. You wouldn´t have the necessary strength to do it anyways and he traces his finger over the bruise. It soon changes its hematoma color to normal and reduces its inflammation but the process hurts, making you whine, and your tears wet his long sleeves.

-You´re gonna be fine – he comforts you and kisses your forehead. After that he takes the sponge from the bucket and gently slides it down your back to not bring pain at the bite marks. He continues with your legs, your intimate part and your arms. And then he does something that brings all your sensitiveness like a storm: he wets his hand and weaves his fingers with yours to gently stroke them like a massage movement, using his thumb to create light pressure circles in your palm.

-I… I… - you babble through a sad atmosphere in your mind.

\- Shh – he hushes you as he caresses your cheek to wipe your tears and make you focus on his eyes. Your face is fresher now but you look into his beautiful eyes with a blurry vision because of your cry – This is normal, it´s the temperature normalizing that makes you experience this.

-No... it´s not – you whisper – I have something, so deep in here, that I don’t understand – you bring your hand to your chest and scratch it but he holds your wrist to stop you.

\- I know – he tries to keep his eyes looking at yours but he feels forced to blink and look away.

He goes to the shelf to grab a towel and starts drying your body. After he is done, he puts the towel over your shoulders and helps you stand up and go to the bed. You can see the nightgown clean and folded and when he takes it to dress you, the smell of the garment perfume mixed with his male scent gives you a necessary warm sensation to your core. He moves the sheets so you can get lied down under them and he does the same beside you.

\- It´s almost okay – he says after touching your forehead. Your face is puffy of all the tears you´ve let out but you are becoming more in touch with reality, somehow feeling safe.

\- I miss… - you babble anguished and his blue eyes look at you with intrigue – My parents… I miss them… so much – you say between little sobs and gasps but you are not crying your heart out anymore, just wanting to let loneliness out.

\- Was it me? – he asks holding his breath, fearful of the possible answer.

\- No – you say angry at reminding what he has done with the world – They died when I was fifteen. They were the most amazing human beings you could ever imagine. Mum was such a lovely woman, so full of life. Dad was a bit tough but he had a golden heart. And I miss them, I miss them so much – you start crying again, unable to repress it – I miss their hugs and the way mum held my hand when I felt alone or scared, and singing with them in church. It used to make me feel so comforted. But then it all vanished, a stupid car accident that was never supposed to happen – he takes a moment to move the moist hair away from your face, caressing slightly your cheek to wipe some tears – Some drunk guy, my uncle told me that but he never wanted to bring details about it. I moved with him after they passed away – you try to compose yourself but without avail – His house was so big, I think bigger than this place, and It was so empty and cold, I never felt at home anymore. I think I would be at home when I die. I just close my eyes and want to die. But I know I can´t do it, such a terrible sin that God wouldn´t forgive me and I would lose the way with my parents – The anguish is getting stronger now, feeling trapped and desperate in your reality – Why don’t you just kill me? – you ask with heartrending sad eyes.

\- You know I can´t do that – he says upset at your pain.

\- Yeah, how could I forget? So selfish to do that – you scrub your eyes with anger – You wouldn´t have enough compassion.

\- So that´s what you think? – he says steady and hold your wrist with pressure to stop your action and catch your attention – That mercy is about killing a beautiful thing?

\- Yeah, maybe I´m wrong. You didn´t almost end humanity out of an act of love. You know nothing about it.

\- Are you sure about that? – he releases your hand and surrounds your waist with his arm to bring you closer. The movement causes you to stop your cry and your anger, expectant.

\- Don’t mind me – your voice sounds weak trying to change the topic out of nervousness.

\- You were lucky to have them in your life – he says in a lower voice and swallow, trying to avoid an old loveless feeling invading him.

\- Yes, I was – you say and squirm your legs to see if he releases you but he doesn´t, he is just staring at you in complete silence – I am cold. I think the fever has gone – his blue eyes and his quietness are making your heart pump really fast – Um… I think maybe we need the red blanket bac… - But you can´t finish the phrase. He kisses you in an abrupt way.

Your body tenses up a bit because you weren´t expecting his reaction but as soon as he has you sticked to his torso, his warm skin makes you relaxed. His fleshy mouth feel so adequate to yours, and all the tease he does with your bottom lip every time he nibbles on it causes you to gasp aroused. He caresses the side of your body in a light scratching way, tracing all the way down your curves to behind your knee and pulls from it to get your leg surround his hips, both pelvis now close together. His tongue caresses the corner of your bottom lip and then he breaks the kiss and looks at you. He tries to study your face but you don’t let him because you´re not making any gesture at all. You just move your hand to get a few hairs away from his face and much to his surprise, you kiss him back. It´s kind of a gentle and a bit scared kiss, even though the ache between your legs becomes clearly hotter and your hips unwillingly move in an almost unnoticed way to rub his sex for a few seconds. But he takes account of the sensation and it makes him squeeze your thigh hard to control himself and not fuck you senseless right there. You hiss at the sudden pain but your mouth is exploring his with so much joy that you don´t care. You finish the kiss with a soft one on his upper lip and then you both look at each other breathing heavy. You put the tip of your thumb in your lips and start biting your nail.

\- Stop it – he says with his typical commanding steady tone and holds your wrist to bring your hand down to the side of his stomach – and rest – he kisses your forehead and your skin feels so warm and comforted that you don´t want to argue. You obey him and close your eyes, letting sleep reach you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m getting more used to tumblr now sooo... if you want to talk, feel free to do it (little-lily-w)


	18. A disobedient step back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should have been more careful...

Day 7 morning

  
You wake up like you could feel the light of the sun passing through a window. Your eyes are still half-closed and your body stretches to enjoy the comfortable sheets. Your hand subconsciously gropes the other side of the bed searching for warmth but then you realize he is not there. Your eyes open wide as you gasp scared and turn around looking for him. But there he is, standing straight, at the edge of the bed with his suit, watching you with his cheeky smirk.  
-I´m here – he says in a sophisticated tone. You feel so tiny looking at him so tall from your lied down position. You sit down relived – Drink it – he commands and points the floor with his eyes.  
You look at it and there is a tray with a cup of tea and two crackers. You take the tray and put it carefully on your lap. It reminds you somehow of your first day with him at the Sanctuary, even though your facilities and your relationship have changed a little bit but you are looking at the cup like you don´t know if you should put your hands on it or not. He sits down on the edge and his proximity makes you understand that he doesn´t like you hesitating to obey. You slowly move your fingers to the handle of the cup and bring it to your mouth looking at his eyes seeking permission for your every move. 

\- I want you to take care of your stomach today. Don´t get it heavy, but eat and drink enough. Remember you have to recover your strength.  
\- Yes, Sir – you respond, the tea is warming your mouth in an exquisite way. You start eating one of the crackers.  
\- I´m gonna be outside for around four hours, things are keeping me busy. So, while I´m outside, will you be a good girl for me? – he says and parts a quarter of the last cracker and brings it closer to your mouth.  
\- I will, Sir – you answer and although you haven´t finished the first cracker, you know what you must do, so you open your mouth to take the bite from his hand. Your lips brush his fingertips with pressure and both of you find it arousing, him for obvious reasons, but you for yet unknown ones and for the salty taste of his skin. But neither of you say anything about it, just staying there watching into each other´s eyes.  
\- That´s what I like to hear.  
\- Sir, can I go to the bathroom? – You say, trying to avoid your current situation with your body heat going up, making you extremely uncomfortable.  
\- Yes, darling, but don’t forget to finish your breakfast after that.

When you get up, he sees the bottom of your nightgown wrinkled up to your right thigh and he pulls it down, making you jump a little at the movement. You can´t look at him, too nervous at his recent touch, and you hurry your way to the bathroom. He smiles and stands up but then he sees something by the opposite corner of the bed that catches his attention. He gets closer and finds the Bible you threw away and the package of the big chocolate by it, empty. He picks both items up in silence and looks askance at the bathroom door. His jaw is tighten and not only because he found out you´ve been reading the book most related to God but because he warned you not to get trapped in your mind and you did exactly the opposite thing, irresponsibly hurting yourself in the process.

-Y/N… I think you should take a glass of water with you when you come out – he says.

You open the bathroom door with the glass as he asked although you don´t understand why. But as soon as you look at him caressing the Bible cover with an intense face, everything becomes clear. Your hand starts shaking making the water inside the glass jump.

\- Oh, you better not let it fall or you will regret it later – he says steady and walks shortening the distance between you both.  
\- I..., Michael… - you babble but he brings his finger to his mouth to command silence.  
\- Nothing. You won´t say anything. I ordered you not to get lost in your thoughts and you were stressing yourself with this – he waves lightly the Bible in the air – and as a result of that anxiety you got a stomachache with this – and he shows you the package – What should have been a treat to make you feel comforted, resulted in a way to hurt yourself and, of course, to damage my beautiful little property.  
\- But, Michael, you told me I could read the books from that drawer.  
\- It´s the second time you speak without permission. Anyways, I think you twisted my words on purpose, missy. Did you really think I would let you do that? And before you open that bratty mouth of yours, it´s a rhetorical question. I don´t need you to answer cause you know, I already know what´s going through your mind right now. And yes, darling, you fucked up, but it doesn´t matter because I can easily give you my full attention and kindness to make you learn your lesson like you usually so desperately need – he smirks maliciously at your trembling state - Now go and sit in the corner facing the wall for me.

You can´t stop shaking with a pale face and you try to look at him with beggy eyes but he doesn´t change countenance and you know what happens when you hesitate to follow his commands.  
You sit on the floor facing the wall and you can hear him walking to you and some other sounds of his movements. Watchful, with your chest going up and down, you expect him to touch you but he doesn´t. He´s already taken the bucket and a pair of cereal bars from the cupboard that he puts on the tray and proceeds to leave it on the floor by you. Although your vision is limited, you can see the tea and some pieces of cookies you left with the bars.  
-Put the glass on the tray – He says and you obey, not knowing what to expect – I´m going to leave now and you are going to stay like this, very, very quiet, while I´m outside – You unconsciously turn your head to look at him at the surprise of what you heard – Eyes on the wall, littlegirl – he sounds a bit angry at your difficulties to remain controlled and you instantly comply, nervous at the tone of his voice – There´s tea and water as well as some food. I don´t care if you get thirsty and you have to lick your lips repeatedly to cope with it, I don´t care If you need to go to the bathroom and you have to pee right there were you are, I don´t. This is punishment and you´ll have to accept it and go through it. When I come back, I´ll give you more water and food if you need as well as permission to go to the bathroom. Just remember, that if you misbehave, if you move your head away again or if you stand up and you lie to me about it I will know. If you try to trick me, I will know and what comes next to this is going to be a lot harder for you and maybe I won´t have the mercy you´ll be begging for – He traces his fingers along your hair down to your shoulder blade and it sends a shiver down your spine. You don´t dare speak this time – See you later – he says and leaves with the bucket and the Bible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in 2 weeks.  
> Come talk to me on Tumblr or send me weird/hot/whatever questions about Michael (?) : little-lily-w 
> 
> Ave Master Langdon ♥


	19. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sweetpies! Here is chapter 19. I´m really sorry if you find too many mistakes, I am back at University and work+University have me pretty tired but I still didn´t want to leave you waiting for another week.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ♥

Day 7 afternoon

  
You hear the door close, but your eyes are still fixed on the wall. You try to compose yourself by breathing slowly, but knowing that he is going to come back and continue torturing you, like he let you understand, is making your mind run on a speedway. Don´t touch the food till you really need it. Neither the water. You don´t want to look away, so you have an inner talk with God, trying to acquire enough willpower to not make things worse for you.  
But half an hour pass by and your neck starts to feel contracted, being stuck in that position, so you carefully tilt your head to your side and massage your nape while your eyes are wide open. Despite that, the wall is getting blurred and the restlessness, stronger. _Where the fuck is the water?_ Your hand gropes on the floor and finds the tray so you take the glass and try to be smart or patient but you are too stressed to think clearly and you drink it in one go.

45 minutes in and you can´t bare it anymore. The sounds of you puffing and blowing, sighing, and scrubbing your face are the only things you can hear in the room. Every little detail of the wall becomes clear to you so much that you swear you can recognize singularity in every one of its centimeters. _Maybe he won´t know if I close my eyes. Maybe if I just try to sleep like this, time will pass by sooner. Maybe… for God´s sake who am I trying to fool? He will know, he will know_ , and your eyes get watery out of frustration.

  
An hour has passed but you don´t know what time it is or if he is going to come back soon since every minute feels like an eternity. You can´t take it anymore and you let your head slide down to stretch your neck, never being so grateful for looking at other thing that isn´t the wall as you find the floor so interesting. Then you close your eyes trying to meditate or continue your inner talk but it doesn’t last much.

  
An hour and a half and your legs are full of cramps even though you´ve already changed your sit down position multiple times. You can´t sing, you can´t do anything to entertain yourself. _“Very, very quiet”. Fucking bastard. God forgive me. I´m so sorry for my words… FUCKING BASTARD! I won´t comply anymore, it´s enough! Who cares? I already failed; look you fucking Michael Langdon, I´m looking wherever the fuck I want. This is impossible and he knows it!_

Two hours and you start to feel the need to pee. You are looking around the bedroom and tapping on the floor with your palms trying to focus on something else because you still don´t want to stand up to not fuck it up entirely. Maybe if you are lucky, he´d value that. But the torture of keeping your position is getting extremely hard and once you reach two hours and a half, your bladder claims desperately for the bathroom. You bend your legs together and sink your nails into the flesh of your thighs, but it´s useless. You cry in little sobs because you know you have to make a decision between being a somehow obedient girl and pee right where you are or just accept that you would have to face whatever the punishment he has in mind for later which you know is going to be worse.  
Even though you are afraid, you give up and hurry to the bathroom. Once you finish, the instant relief you felt, fades away, completely conscious of your act.

Three hours and you are back in your place and eat a cereal bar. Then you intend to drink the tea but it´s so cold now that it´s disgusting. F _uck that. It´s already over. You want to punish me, Michael fucking Langdon? Well, I´m gonna drink all the water I want._ Your anger is a reaction of coping with an obvious fear, but you can´t help yourself. You go to the bathroom with the glass and full it and drink again and again till your thirst is satiated, till you are capable of feeling your breath again between the fast pumps of your heart.

Three hours and a half and you are walking back and forth the room while you eat the other cereal bar and look at the drawer, thinking that what made you feel slightly brave before has been taken away by him. But a silly pride invades you, telling yourself that you are not going to succumb, that you can still pray without the Bible like when you first arrived at the Sanctuary and that pride has you on your feet ready to confront him when he comes back. But suddenly you hear the sounds of the door opening and you move as quick as you can to sit down looking at the wall like he ordered, all of your pride vanishing in a second.

  
Michael closes the door, looks at you and he smiles incredulously. You can feel your pulse in your ears, agitated because of your rapid movements, in hopes he doesn´t notice. He approaches you and caresses your hair down to your scapula, making you tremble.

-Such a loud breathing for being quiet so long – he says maliciously – Go to the bathroom. Do whatever you need.

  
You don’t look at him because you know that if you find his eyes, their blue is going to make you faint out of fear. You take the glass pretending that you are thirsty and go to the bathroom. You don’t want to drink anymore water so you pee again to just buy time. You come out with your head down, looking at the floor, trying to disappear.

  
\- Are you hungry? – he asks but your stomach is really tight at nervousness to think about more food so you shake your head no.  
\- Sit in your position again – he commands and your steps are so slow that a tortoise would arrive sooner than you – Tell me, darling, how well did you behave? – you instinctively turn your head to see if you can search for compassion in him – Should I have to remind what your position is? – He asks and you understand there´s none. You look at the wall again, not wanting to answer neither of his questions – Use your big girl words, princess.  
\- Good, Sir – you whisper.  
\- Really? – he is sitting on the bed, his torso a bit leaned back in a confident relaxed mode with his eyes half-closed at your lie. But he loves letting you think you have a way out and then devour it as well as he is going to devour you – So you are telling me that you were able to obey my orders for four hours straight without the slightly movement of your body. I´m impressed. Maybe I shouldn’t continue with the punishment and just got to reward you. Would you like that? - You let out your breath in kind of a helpless sigh – I see that bratty mouth is too quiet now. Tell me, sweetheart, were you looking at the wall all the time I was outside?  
\- Yes, Sir – you reply in a low voice.  
\- And were you also able to sit down like this all this time?  
You can´t bare it anymore. You know he knows you are lying and your lip starts to hurt from you biting it to cope with the situation.  
\- No, Sir. I couldn’t – you whisper again and sob – I tried really hard but it was impossible, it´s not fair – you start to raise your voice putting up your reasons but you stop when you hear him shushing you – I´m sorry.  
\- Yes, you are going to be. But even more because you lied to me first. Come here – he says in his soft and steady tone.


	20. Unconventional pleading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven´t uploaded in a time and I´m sorry for that, so this chapter is going to be a bit longer than usual ♥

\- I´m sorry – you let out as you turn around to meet his presence, begging, knowing that you have no escape.  
\- Come here – he repeats firmer now and sits straight.  
\- No, please, Sir… - you sound like a fearful kitten and although it arouses him, he is also losing his patience.  
\- You know I don’t like delaying in your compliance – he stands up and when he approaches you, he grabs you by the hair – But don´t worry, we can go all the way backwards if you want.

You are on all fours, being dragged to the bed and he spanks your butt once to make you move faster as you sob. You reach the bed and he pulls your hair up so you get on it. He accommodates you in a lied down position and sits down beside you on the edge of the bed. With his hand twist, your arms are extended above your head and your legs are spread so wide that you can feel a cool air in your sex, now exposed to him despite the nightgown.

– Now things are getting interesting – he says, his mouth watering at the sight of your helpless body – For me at least. Although it should also be for you because I intend you to learn something today, besides punishment: that your body, no matter how hard you try to repress it, responds excellently to my touch, in need, compliance and lust – You look at him with wide eyes, your pupils dilated, proper of a mind that Is confused between the fear and the excitement at those words, so confused that you have to lick your lips even though you squirm uselessly – That being said, let´s get into my favorite part, the one where you can´t do anything to stop my will – he says with a sadistic smirk – So, seeing that you were so stressed out because of your first orgasm that you had to get trapped in that Bible hurting yourself, I´m going to teach you a way to cope with that new sensation that you try to bury under prays. I´m going to make you wish desperately what you try to avoid. I´m going to make you scream and beg for the experiences your body is capable to achieve when I touch it, when I command it. And it´s going to be hard because you will have to put that repressed religious mindset aside out of pure lustful neediness. And when you finally do that, you are going to give me everything that I want to just let you cum, even your soul. 

You tremble and now you squirm seriously harder. He leans down to get his head closer to the side of yours and while one of his arms is supporting his weight, the other caresses very lightly the fabric of your chest down to your stomach. Already agitated, you look at his eyes and then they go down to where his hand is placed. His fingers now slip under nightgown and traces their way from your belly to your breastbone. Now he meets your gaze again and your mouth opens in a gasp as he softly touches the skin under your right breast to then move up to your nipple. Its flesh feels so sensitive that when he starts playing with it between his fingertips, you can´t look at him anymore, having to bite your bottom lip to stop you from moaning.

  
-I have all the time in the world for you to let go – he whispers into your neck and then suck the skin of it softly, moving his hand in a light scratch down to your belly button, causing you to finally moan against your will – You have a weak spot for some pain – he says and growls pleased and aroused.  
\- Please… this is… this is wrong – you gasp as he continues bringing the nerves of your neck alive in an exquisite moan.  
-Is it? – he taunts you and caresses the side of your torso with the back of his fingers, making your hips raise up – Mm… so impatient – he sinks his teeth in the skin between your neck and your shoulder and you sob in a protesting moan way – Then if this is wrong, what would happen if I just…? – he trails his fingers across your pubis from the under part of one of your hip bones to the other and you gasp loud, your head unwillingly raising up from the pillow and looking down at his hand – Yeah, that´s what I expected – he takes the ribbon of your collar with his free hand and pulls it to make you lay your head on the pillow again. After that, he accommodates himself so that he is able to move the straps of your nightgown and your breasts are exposed to him. Your jaw trembles weak, knowing you are at his mercy but he just bites the little skin of your first ribs, not touching your chest, but making your nipples hard at the game he is playing with your mind. 

-Please… - you protest, confused at what you could be claiming for.  
-Never able to form a phrase under my touch – he says in a very deep voice.  
\- I… I… - your cheeks flush red at anger and arousal but he is right, you can´t even speak.  
\- “I, I” what? – he says mockingly, humiliating you, and lets his hand explore your groin.  
\- Fuck you – you breathe loud with your mouth open.  
\- Really? Do you think that is a smart thing to say? – he asks sadistically and his fingers slide along your slit with slight pressure. Your arms pull with strength without avail, all the heat you´ve accumulated from his teasing is finding a concentrated way in your sex to get free, but he is not allowing it – So wet already – he growls and reaches your clit, circling it very slow. Your body tenses and causes you to whimper repeatedly – Starting to let go. So fucking precious – He attacks the same part of your neck again, now it hurts but you are too focused in his masturbation that the pain gets confused with great pleasure. Your quadriceps contract as your chest goes up and down with every whimper, his hot breath is making your reach a point where you feel like you´re going to explode. But you don´t. Because as soon as you are there, he stops all contact, sitting straight again. You look frustrated at him, claiming for more, and he smiles knowing exactly what you are thinking.  
-Something you want to say?  
-No – you let out agitated and proud, remembering that you´ve already experienced this that night when he spanked you, supposing if you control yourself like that time, it´s not going to be that hard. But without saying a word, he directly moves to your clit again, not touching anything else apart from that spot, looking delighted at the desperate face you make when you feel the pleasure growing and growing inside of you. You start moaning again but he doesn´t stop till you are exactly in that pinnacle and then he releases your clit, observing how your hips raise up violently. You are more agitated now and your cheeks are so red that you know control is leaving you sooner than what you expected. He doesn´t give you enough time to breathe and starts masturbating you again. Now the sensation is more intense from all the accumulated past stimulation so much that in a matter of a minute you reach the pinnacle again and he stops, leaving you shaking like a mess. 

\- Please… just…  
-Just what? – he asks staring into your eyes - No words yet. It doesn´t matter. They will come soon – He masturbates you again, quicker now, matching with the adrenaline that is rushing through your body. Half a minute and he stops, enough to have you at the door of your orgasm.  
\- Please just let me have it! – you let out in a desperate yell.  
-No – he says cut and starts working you again. Now his other hand caresses the side of your torso and he has to stop soon because that new stimulus is really strong in your overly-sensitive body.  
-Please! – you sob, your legs violently trying to bend together to cope with your non released pleasure in your sex, but the spell keeping you wide open for him – Please let me… let me cum, please!  
\- You know what I want for allowing you.  
\- I can´t! – you say, the fear gets mixed with excitement and your brain can´t focus in anything more than wanting him to masturbate you again.  
-It´s okay, I have patience – he says and attacks your clit again, his other hand resting in your waist very still. Now he stops and you shake your head up and down a couple of times, the pillow preventing you from getting hurt.  
\- PLEASE! SIR, PLEASE, I CAN´T TAKE IT ANYMORE, LET ME CUM!  
-Look at you – he lets out a small laugh – Such a pathetic mess for me – he is so aroused at your attitude that his breathing gets loud – I warned you and you lied to me, don´t you remember? – he says and before you answer he is circling your clit again.  
-I know! I´m sorry! – you cry out between growls with gritted teeth out of desperation. He stops again within seconds and now your sobs transform into yells – PLEASE SIR! I CAN´T… PLEASE, LET ME CUM! – the pleasure is so intense and so frustrating that your sex is dripping wet, soaking the sheets. 

\- Give me your soul and It will be over – he masturbates you again and stops, and since the stimulation has to be really brief to not make you orgasm, he repeats the action two more times – I could keep doing this all night. Or you could just give me what I want.  
\- Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you! – you scream and so he catches you by the O-ring, getting his face really close to yours, making you meet his intense darker blue eyes. He takes your bottom lip inside his mouth but it´s not a kiss, it´s a plain bite, not so hard to make you bleed but enough to make it hurt as he circles your clit again. He stops, releasing your mouth too, and despite the tears coming out your eyes, you are looking into his to search for compassion.  
-Mercy – you let out crying in an exhausted whisper.  
He looks down at your body and the desperate mess he has created, and the arousal makes him want to devour you like a prey. He grabs you by your throat and your eyes open wide meeting his gaze again, not having the possibility to stop him. While he keeps you from looking away, he circles your clit with the other hand and his mouth brushes yours.  
\- Cum – he says and you explode, your body convulsing violently, all your juices soaking his fingers close to your entrance. You yell as the orgasm emanates from you like a waterfall set free, your body covered in sweat and your hands clenching the sheets. When the climax calms down, you are still sobbing, confused, exhausted from the intensity released after being held for so long, but his face is still very close to yours and he hushes you, caressing your sweaty cheek. - I´s okay – he says in his soothing tone – I´m here. I´m gonna bring you some water.

You know he is here. But you don´t know if you should feel scared, hot or grateful for his presence or all three at the same time. All you can want as your eyelids get heavier is him holding you in his arms, reassuring you after what you´ve experienced. You don´t know why, but imagining the Antichrist keeping you warm is the only thing that makes sense in your head right now to make you feel safe.  
He comes out of the bathroom with the glass and stands by the door to watch the scenario: you, still with his spell on, with your breasts going up and down at your loud breathing and your hair like a sticky mess, whimpering in a little bit of discomfort with eyes half-closed. He approaches you and sits down beside you, moving his hand to release your extremities and helping you sit down too; but you are so exhausted that all you can do is resting your head in his forearm, close to his belly, looking up at his face. _Why do you have to be this cute even in this state? I should break you more often, my pretty kitten._ He smiles proud of his work over your body and gets you to drink from the glass. You do it slowly, almost too tired to swallow the water and when you finish, he puts the glass on the floor to get both of you under the sheets, fixing the straps of your nightgown. Even though he turns off the light, your arms reach for him in the darkness and when he moves one of your legs to surround his waist, you swear you can perceive every one of the details of his body with just the skin of yours. While he is caressing your hair, your torsos sticking together, the relaxation makes your sex pulse and you moan surprised.  
\- What…? What is that? – you ask timorous.  
\- What?  
\- The thing in my… mmn – you moan again, feeling it pulse once more – I don´t know, it´s just… my God…

He doesn´t like the expression but he doesn´t say anything, he just trails his hand along your slit, so easy with your leg bent towards him like that, and you tense up, shameful. _Still so deliciously wet. You should be grateful for getting out of this in my type of light way._  
\- It´s just because of the intensity of your orgasm. But don´t worry, the sensitiveness will pass.  
You moan again at the same abrupt feeling, scared at the discovered reflexes of your body, but he lets out a small genuine laugh, perceiving your red cheeks in the dark.  
\- ¡Don´t laugh, I can´t hold it in! – embarrassment makes you rise up your voice.  
\- Shh… No, you won´t be always able to control your body and the new sexual being for you. Remember: my natural position is being in charge – you quiver, his male scent trapping you – I know you´re scared, I can smell it. But I also know that the shakiness of your legs is not out of fear – he caresses very slightly the side of your thigh close to him.  
\- I… - you babble shy, inexperience and unintelligible feelings are making it hard on you, not to mention the warmth of his arms hugging your waist.  
\- I don´t need you to answer. Come here and rest.  
He gets your head peacefully leaned to his chest and you both close your eyes.   
_Goodnight Mr. Bossy._  
_Goodnight, my stubborn kitten._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: little-lily-w ♥


	21. Waking up to no Bible

Day 8

It´s early in the morning and you have been very still all night. He wakes up and looks at you breathe so calmly that he feels tempted and pets your hair. Your hands are also close to his chest but keeping them near your face to not touch it as if refraining of doing that made sense when your bodies are tangled like a snake. But as soon as he moves to get up, your fingers brush unconsciously his shoulder. He smiles and tries to move your leg away from his waist but your hands now grab his arm, not wanting his warmness to leave you. He doesn´t want to wake you abruptly so he just traces his index finger along your face, caressing the edges of your nose and lips as if he is drawing them. You open your eyes slowly at the sensation to find his blue ones that make you blink because of their light.

  
-G´morning – you say.  
-Good morning, little one. First time you greet me, I should feel blessed –he jokes– although a little grumpy for my taste, shall we try again? –now you are well awake, looking at his haughty face, wanting to punch him to erase that smirk.  
\- ¡Good morning, Sir! –you say mockingly showing all emphasis in your words.  
\- That was perfect, my dear, you should practice cordiality more often with that bratty mouth.  
You both wake up and you are surreptitiously watching him change clothes while you play with your O-ring between your fingers. The muscle lines of his back, the way he accommodates his long hair out of the shirt and clips the buttons of his wrists so ceremoniously.

  
-Sir… -you whisper and he turns to face you, all magnificent in black– I am… hungry.  
\- You already know where to look for food –he says but he opens the cupboard for you– Salty or sweet? –he is so easily reaching for the cans, being taller, that you stand there gaping his movements, missing the question. He moves his hand to get your attention back into reality– The food. Peas or pineapple in syrup?  
\- Oh, I´d love the second option -you reply and he slides the can along the chest of drawers for you to get it.  
-Just be careful. Don´t want to get your stomach sick again.  
\- Well, If you feel like I´m a gluttonous being you should at least accomplish the fact that you are keeping me locked here so maybe you shouldn´t leave all this food with me – you reply offended but the anger vanishes as soon as his face changes into a severe one and he makes a few long steps to shorten the distance between you both. Although his hands are behind his back, it´s such a powerful pose and gaze that you now feel incredibly tiny before him so close. 

\- First of all that´s not the way you want to be speaking to me. Second, if you think “a gluttonous being” is the way I see you, you should really be careful because I ought to be taking advantage of that supposed greed, giving your mouth other things to taste– you don´t understand exactly what he means, but him caressing slightly the side of your thigh is enough to make you perceive the sexual vibe of his words.  
\- I´m sorry, Sir – you let out in a very low voice, his touch making you weak, but you don´t go backwards, it may be dangerous and you are not sure if you want to anyway.  
-I´ll be back in a few hours. Be good – he says going to the door. He smirks and leaves.

_Has he left angry?_ You are not even thinking about a possible punishment for your tone of voice. It´s just a ball of ice in the center of your chest, making it hard to breath normally. _What is happening to me?_ You bring your hand to your mouth but as soon as you nibble one of your nails, you stop, his disapproval face becomes clear into your mind. The O-ring seems a more suitable way to cope with your anxiety, so you start playing with it again.

  
\- Father are you there? I´d like to think you are, that you´ve not abandoned us. I´m sorry I couldn´t keep the Bible –you breathe to hold your tears in– I don´t know what I´m feeling anymore. I don´t know how to be on your path anymore. I don´t know how to stay away from sinning anymore –you sob– I look at him and sometimes I forget about his evilness and I just… -a sigh comes out your mouth– Then I look at me and feel so far from I used to be; all my life, my past, it all vanished and I´m here. Trapped in this bedroom. And even though I know I can´t go anywhere else, I don’t know if I want to if there is the possibility –your mind is so confused that you start crying– But I have to focus, I know. I also have to thank you for the food you bring me everyday, considering others have none… I don´t know if I should really thank you and I beg your pardon for that. Is it wrong when it´s offered by the Antichrist? Is it wrong when I sometimes see that man, and I have these unusual body reactions? I want my soul to stay with you but it seems like I can´t control my body anymore. I should be ashamed for the filthiness. 

You scrub your eyes wiping out the tears and cross yourself. You take a spoon from the cupboard and open the can, sitting on the bed. The pineapple is exquisitely sweet but it takes time for your foggy brain to connect with your taste buds to enjoy the taste. When you finish all of it, there´s syrup sticking in your fingers despite the spoon so you lick them to get them clean. Your eyes close at the sensation, a minimal gesture of enjoyment you hadn´t done for a long time. Your tongue goes into the delicate flesh between every finger searching for sweetness; then you remember kissing him, his tongue playing with yours in a ravenous hunger, as ravenous as your neediness at the moment. You let your lips continue their way to your forearm in bites, trying to achieve the same feeling of his teeth, but yours sink into your flesh lightly, not having the braveness to make It hurt with passion. Your licked hand slides now down your nightgown directly to where the hot ache is growing, your body laying down on the bed. You spread your legs and touch your clit, trying to imitate the movements you remember him doing last night. It doesn´t feel as tedious and pleasurable as his touch, considering you are just focusing in one spot of your body and not tantalizing every single nerve of your being, but it has a calm effect that you appreciate. The pleasure starts growing, his image getting vivid inside your head, the sounds of his voice and his breath making your belly contract in heat. The circling of your clit makes a moan escape your lips and as soon as it emerges, your foot kicks the can that is on the bed in a spasm. You open your eyes abruptly and sit down again alarmed. Your breathing is so heavy that it makes you jump out the bed, picking up the glass that was left on the floor the night before. You run to the bathroom and fill it with water, gulping it down your throat with nervousness and then you rest your hands on the sink to inhale deeply.

  
A bit calmer now, you come back to the bedroom to throw the can in the bathroom bin.  
After that you sit again on the bed, passing your hands through your nightgown to disappear the wrinkles. There it is the chest of drawers and the one drawer which used to contain the Bible. Your eyes get fixed on that as your try to immobilize your body in your actual position. Time passes by, your breathing starts to feel normal again, but the tip of your fingers continue scratching the O-ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: little-lily-w


	22. Of moths and fire

Day 8 night

\- Michael! – you gasp when he opens the door and you stand up in a rush, getting close to him, but as soon as you do that, you go backwards shaking, not knowing the reason of that wave of adrenaline.

-So pleased to see me – he says walking to you anyway – This is a lucky day for sure. Wanting to tell me something? – his proximity makes you uncomfortable but you are finding the tingles in your core delicious.

\- No… - you swallow at the meet of his gaze - …Sir

\- Okay then… - he takes off his suit right where he is, enjoying the trembling state of your body. He throws the garment on the bed and walks to stand behind you – How well did you behave?  
\- Very good, Sir – you answer quickly wanting to end his game before you fall weak on the floor. He smells your hair deep.  
\- I see.

  
_Does he know?_ He walks away to the shelf and grabs the brush.

  
\- Um… Sir… - he turns around at your call – There´s indeed something I want to tell you.  
-What is it, darling? – his hair in a sparkling fight against his pale skin.  
-Don´t get me wrong, I don´t mean to offend you or anything, neither I want to defy you…  
-To the point, sweetpea.  
-I´d like to ask you if you could bring me… the Bible back… - you whisper those last words and look at the floor nervous and shy, not knowing what reaction you could expect.  
-No – he says cut and he is about to turn again but you interrupt him.  
-Please… I need it. It´s not so much about God, you know?, if that´s what bothers you. It´s about… companionship.  
-Isn´t mine pleasurable? – he says caressing the brush for you to see it and bring your memories back, but even though it makes you tremble, you are focused on your purpose of getting the Book back, in need of calming your mind.  
-That´s not the reason. You are keeping me as a prisoner here or hostage, or whatever, you just don´t let me cross that door and before you say something, I take my part of the blame but I need to focus on something else, something that brings me peace. You can go wherever you want and I am just here losing my mind.  
-You think this is the way prisoners are treated commonly?  
-No, that´s not the point, and I don´t want to argue with you. It´s just that… sometimes I feel so empty.

\- I know, babygirl, I know – he sits on the bed and surprisingly, he takes your hand, so soothing – But you know what? That hole you feel inside your heart is not going to be filled with prayers to God or an old Bible. And yes, you are giving me that grumpy face because you know it´s true. You´ve lived every year of your existence like that, but you never got a life to fill that emptiness.  
\- I get what you are trying to tell me. That I feel this way because I´ve tried really hard to refrain myself from all “Earthly pleasures”. But I have a reason for that: it´s what my parents taught me since I was a little girl, it´s the way I´m guarantying my presence with them when I die – you inhale deep to hold your tears.  
\- And since when have you stopped being a little girl? – he pulls your hand calmly to make you sit down beside him – Don´t you enjoy being taken care of? Don´t you enjoy being commanded? Don´t you just want to have a normal life?  
\- This is not normal – you let out a small nervous laugh.  
\- Why are you laughing then? – he slowly gets close to your face as he speaks and you have to swallow, captivated in his resplendent blue eyes – Is it the abnormality? Or is it your pulse galloping in your ears getting you aware of how you are loving your submission to me?  
\- Oh, now you are trying to manipulate my mind – you pull your hand out of his, annoyed – You think I´m gonna give you my soul like that? Because you are offering me “a normal life”?  
\- It´s not the kind of life where you wake up with the sunlight to bake pancakes and go to sleep counting sheep. And the thing is, deeply inside you don´t like that kind of life either. Or at least it doesn´t make you vibrant. I´m offering you my kind of normal life by my side, in which you can find true joy.  
\- Oh yeah… like making me a murderer or something like that - sarcasm is flowing out your mouth as if you have learned from him.  
\- You´re not a sanguinary person to my knowledge to enjoy that. No, no you aren´t. You need other another type of pleasure.  
\- Sure. And you´d enjoy giving me that pleasure out of pure lust.  
\- You think I´m that simplistic? – he gets his mouth very close to yours, in a clear intimidating distance.  
\- You are a sadist – you have to low your voice to try and maintain your body straight.

\- And have you analyzed your taste? Because I´m pretty sure I´ve seen a masochist facet inside you – he sounds like an hypnotic whisper as his eyes close letting his nose brush yours in a tantalizing probably kiss way. Your eyes close too and your mouth is ready to jump onto his.

\- Maybe… - you whisper wrecked – But please can I have the Bible back? – he is almost kissing you.  
\- No – he says evilly and moves back, making you open your eyes feeling his breath vanish. You are so frustrated about the denial and the attempted kiss that you can´t stop looking at his mouth with annoyed but hungry eyes – Turn around – although you don´t know what he is going to do you obey immediately, the hot ache between your legs wanting to get his sympathy.

  
To your relief, he just starts brushing your hair. But the soft sensations of the bristles caressing your scalp and sporadically touching the skin of our nape make impatience grow bigger inside you. You don´t even know what you want but you can sense it for sure: an uncontrollable animalistic dark wish for roughness. You puff and blow at his calmness trying to remain conscious about the danger your body can get into if you let your primitive need win. But it´s so hard because your hormones are all revolted around the memories of your orgasms and of his touch sinking hard and painful into your skin, begging for their sensation like water to a thirsty mouth.

\- Control your breathing and calm down – the bastard talks into your ear sending a shiver down your spine and all you can do is start playing with your O-ring again.

  
He finishes with your hair and stands up. When he leaves the brush on the shelf, you try to compose yourself and clear your throat to be able to speak.

  
\- Um… Michael… Can I ask you something?  
\- If it´s related to the Bible, no.  
\- No, it´s not that… Can we do something together? – he tilts his head to the side and you hurry to clarify: - I mean… like having dinner or whatever. I always eat alone in here. I was wondering… maybe I can go to the kitchen and eat with you. I swear I won´t cause trouble.  
\- My poor little plaything feeling so needy and lonely. You´re not going out, that´s for sure. But… - he raises his voice seeing that you´re giving him your grumpy face once more – How could I resist eating with you when you´re asking so nicely?  
He opens the door and leaves you there waiting for him. You feel the nervousness coming up your body and you don´t know if it´s because he is coming back or if it´s because you can´t understand how you practically begged him for _having dinner together?!_ But it seems like it´s not the time for being rational because you get off the bed and walk to look in the mirror of the closet to accommodate your recently brushed hair.  
After ten minutes you are giving steps along every side of the room but he comes back with a tray with two bowls on it. He puts it on the floor and sits down there, resting his back against the edge of the bed.  
-Come here – he says in an inviting tone and your mind doesn´t know how to act but you find it easier to obey and sit down in front of him. He gives you one bowl and you find out it´s oatmeal with jam. It makes you smile not only because you think that maybe he doesn´t know how to cook but also because of the warm simplicity of the meal – Why are you so nervous? – he asks and you let out a forced laugh  
\- I´m not nervous. I´m just… - you look around on purpose – locked.  
\- You are a fighter. Or a stubborn – he laughs too but genuinely –Or maybe both at the same time but you don´t give up on your idea of going out easily, don´t you?  
_I´m gonna get blind if I continue watching his lips glowing when he smiles._

-So tell me —he continues at your silence — What´s going on through your body right now? 

-Nothing… – your cheeks flush red and you start playing with the spoon against the jam. _Please control yourself, don´t do it._ He has stopped eating and is looking directly at you but you haven´t noticed, your eyes fixed on the bowl. You put the tip of your index finger into the jam — What should be going on?

You let your impulse win and you bend forward to stick the jam on his nose. You giggle the pair of seconds it takes to do that, but when you come back to your position, there he is: sitting still with strawberry marmalade on a straight face. You swallow realizing you got out of every control, being well aware of the danger you got into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: little-lily-w


	23. Owned breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of day 8 with the Antichrist.

– Please, Michael, don´t take it personal, I thought it could be funny, don´t…! – but your voice gets cut as he cleans his nose and pounces on you, your body laid down and pinned against the floor, with him on top of you.   
\- You see? That´s what I´ve been asking you all night. But it doesn´t matter because I know what´s going on with you – he breathes agitated.   
\- Michael, please…  
-Shut up – he says and grabs you by the throat. Your arms intend to take his hand out but he uses his free one to catch both of your wrists, pinning them above your head. You try to disguise the raise up of your hips in a squirm but you can´t trick him – Yeah, I know what you want to feel again… - his eyes scans your body predatorily – but it´s not going to happen simply because you want it. You can´t top me from the bottom and you are gonna have to accept that. But, I can still make it fun… for me at least. Put both arms behind your back – he commands and releases your wrists. You do it, fearful but quick as you lick your lips, both of your hands trapped between your sacrum and the floor – That´s a very good girl – he says mockingly festive – Just to be clear: If you move your hands, it´s over, do you understand?   
\- Yes, Sir – you gasp, out of your mind. He puts pressure on your throat and your arms squirm, but he raises up an eyebrow as a reminder and you tangle your fingers together behind your back to not let them move to his hand – This will teach you self control for sure – he smirks maliciously and stops applying pressure, but never moving his grip away. He presses again on your windpipe and your mouth opens in little gasps as you feel your air supply cut. He then catches your bottom lip in his teeth and pulls it for a few seconds. He releases the pressure again, letting you breath just enough for him to return to it. All your body squirms for oxygen but your arms are firm, the sexual part of your brain keeping them held in place, begging for more of his touch but he doesn´t comply, just there biting your lip. He releases the strength once more.

-Please… - you gasp and he presses on your windpipe again. Your legs kick violently, your body in desperate need for air.  
\- This will also teach you to shut that little mouth and breathe when I allow it – you continue kicking the air, your arms are about to go into survival mode and catch his grip – You won´t have an orgasm. You´re only going to feel what I decide to give to you, so you better breathe and behave – he lets go of your windpipe and your mouth opens wide to inhale deep, you can feel the sound of your heartbeat in every joint, in every muscle – He attacks your windpipe again and now you feel more focused, having taken advantage of the oxygen he lets you keep – I saw the pinky bite marks you did to your forearm – he says and the nervousness of being caught gets you to squirm again – You don´t dare to play rough with yourself, don´t you? – he lets out a small laugh and allows you to exhale and hold air in before he quickly resumes the pressure – But it´s okay, I do – he gets closer to your neck and sink his teeth hard into your flesh without compassion. The sound of the scream is transformed into a growl because of his grip. He lets go of the pressure and your hands are trembling now, the rational part of your brain waking up and considering ending with this. But he squeeze your windpipe again and now his tongue and lips are caressing the mark he´s recently done, the softness and the tingling sensation of his flesh making a hot knot in your belly and your body relaxed so much that you moan. He lets you breathe again and with his free hand he goes down to your slit. He squeezes your throat and slides his fingers very lightly across it, not getting his touch too intimate – Look at you. So fucking wet – his obscene talk and his mouth breathing in your ear makes your hips rise up violently, subconsciously wanting to grind your sex against him, but the short distance he is putting between both of your pelvis impede that. When you are able to feel air supply again, you whimper in frustration and his fingers abandoning your slit, moving up to your stomach underneath your nightgown, feels like the agonizing part of pleasure – Not going to happen today – he presses on your windpipe – See that when I told you to control your breathing and calm down was for your own good?

Now your neck hurts because of the repetitive exercise of his grip and you are desperate, wanting to feel so much more than just some fingertips brushing your belly. You´d be almost ready to pass out if he squeezed your throat too long just to keep his body touching, teasing and tormenting yours. But the idea terrifies you, knowing control has left you and gone to his palm as its owner. The fear that comes with that moment of realizing about your willing vulnerability causes that when he releases your windpipe, your jaw starts trembling. His grip is still on your throat but he stops all action, perceiving your body tensing up in a scared motion.

  
\- Y/N… - he calls but tears start flowing out of your eyes — Y/N move your arms and grab my fist – you don´t move and the sobs intensify – Move your arms and grab my fist – he repeats and this time you do it slowly and shaking but the moment you touch his hand, he releases your throat, his eyes examining yours.   
\- You´re breaking me – you cry scared – I don´t know what´s happening to me.   
\- Shhh – he hushes you and takes your face in his hand to kiss loudly your cheek, such a warm and gentle gesture that surprises you and brings you comfort – You´ve had enough for today. Let´s go to bed.   
\- I don´t think… - you manage to get out between sobs as you sit down on the floor.   
\- I am not asking for your opinion. Let´s go to bed – he interrupts you and helps you stand up.   
You don´t respond, not like you could change his mind, and he gets you under the sheets. You are on your side giving your back at him with your face hidden in your palms but when he lies down beside you and hugs your waist, you let your hands slide down. He caresses your hair, kissing your cheek once more and the pressure of his hug intensifies, causing your back to stick with his torso. Your mind calms down a little bit and your head leans back to rest on his chest. 

\- I´m weak – you let out upset.   
\- No, no you are not – he says with a low gentle voice into your ear and squirms to rub himself a little bit with your body – You´re scared. Weakness is the inability to do the things you want to do, fear is the belief that you are unable to do them. And although I like that little bit of shaking when I get closer to you, I don´t like it when your fear makes you hurt yourself.   
\- Remember when you cut my back till you made me pass out? – you say, confronting him with reality.  
\- I´m sorry – he whispers and you try to move away in disbelief but he holds you tighter. _Don´t, baby, please_ – Don´t go anywhere. I´m sorry and I´m not used to be. But that doesn´t mean I´m giving up in my intentions to acquire your soul. Fortunately for the both of us, I found other torture techniques… techniques that you seem to enjoy.   
\- You have to be kidding me.   
\- I´m not – he says and your cheeks flush red, now it´s your turn to get confronted by reality – Maybe in that way, I could get the fear to go away and actually convince you to stand by my side for eternity. Following my leadership, of course. But we have plenty of time to work on your brattiness.  
\- I hate you – you say but in a gentle tone, wanting to erase the proud smile you can feel in your nape.  
\- Do you? – his hot delicious breath in your neck.   
\- Shut up.  
\- Careful, missy. Don´t get too confident and cross the line.  
\- I´m sorry, Sir. Would the Antichrist like to remain silent to get ready for sleeping? – you mock.   
\- Seeing my little plaything has changed her mood, I´d say yes.   
You bite your bottom lip at his cheeky words and you inhale deep to relax, enjoying a few seconds of silence.   
-Next time you give me that naughty tone of voice, I´ll spank your ass raw, regardless you being scared or not – he affirms into your ear and nibbles your lobe.

  
_Shit._

  
You spend the night squirming not getting to sleep, so much that you wake him up a pair of times. But it´s not until he loses his patience that you have to remain quiet between his tighter arms.   
-What´s happening?   
-I feel stuck in this bedroom.   
-Come here – he moves your head for you to look at him and raises his hand.   
\- Oh, no, it´s not necessary, really… - but he traces his palm over your face and you fall asleep.   
\- Sweet dreams – he says and kisses your cheek once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave a comment with criticism (or just dirty thoughts).


	24. A sharp favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic depiction

Day 9 morning 

You have slept so little time that the anxiety you´ve accumulated within your days locked up in the bedroom has knotted in every muscle of your body. He is awake, listening to you grumbling till you open your eyes.

  
\- Good morning.  
\- It´s certainly a good morning for you, Michael, but not for me –you move to your side and hiss.  
\- What´s the matter?  
\- I already told you last night. I feel stuck, my mind is completely out of focus and my back is all fucking strained. What… what are you doing? Wait! – he is taking you in his arms, getting you out of bed.  
\- I am making it better. I´m tired of that grumpy face – he sits you down on the floor and you look at him surprised by the rush. He leaves the room but comes back minutes later with the bucket and leans down in front of you – Arms up – he commands and you obey reluctantly but as soon as he takes off your nightgown and the sponge touches your collar bone, you close your eyes to sigh. He continues with your torso and your legs and when he goes to your sex, it´s the first time you look at him directly in his iris, like you are having an eye fight with that demure face. He smiles and then goes behind you. The sponge slides slowly down your back and you can feel all your sore knots at the sides of your spine but you don´t complain not wanting to stand his proud of thinking he can really make it better. But he reaches a point down your scapula that causes you to hiss again. _Fuck_. He hears you and leaves the sponge aside.  
\- Where does it hurt? – he starts inspecting centimeter by centimeter of your shoulder blade with the pressure of his fingers.

\- Nowhere. It doesn´t matter. Just forget about… ahh! – he hits the right spot where the solid knot is placed.  
\- Yeah, there it is – he circles the knot with light strength at first to warm it but then he applies more pressure as his other hand starts massaging the other side of your back – Relax, I can tell you´re holding your breath in – he says when you start to squirm in discomfort and you let the air out to inhale deep. As soon as you do it, the tension is alleviated and your body starts to feel grateful for being at the will of his touch, shivering underneath it. He is going down with the tip of his thumbs, your lips part open to gasp as your torso balances lightly back and forward every time his fingers leave one specific place of your skin to get another one. As he arrives at your sacrum, your gasps intensify mixed with some kitten whimpers, feeling his mouth close to your nape. He squeezes your hips and you hiss as a magnificent shudder makes your body convulse in electricity, a loud moan escaping from you as you lose balance and lean backwards. His mouth is the first thing you find support in as its flesh brushes your neck and stops your movement with the help of his arms – I want you to stretch this afternoon. Slow and deep – you jaw trembles and you turn around to watch him. He is sit down too, just in his boxers with the pale skin of his torso glistening. You nod with your head and he stands up to get dressed. He takes the cape from the wardrobe but realizes that one of the clips is loosen.  
\- I can stitch it for you – you hurry to say – So at least I can have something to entertain myself.  
He smiles and traces his fingers along the drawer that´s under the one which contains the books. It opens for the first time and you try to spy what´s inside but he doesn´t let you because he closes it as soon as he takes a needle and a black thread reel.  
\- Thank you – he gives you both items and gets a new suit. When he is all dressed up, he winkles at you and picks up the tray with the bowls, the bucket and your nightgown, then opens the door to leave – Oh, I was forgetting – he says and smiles, turning to look at you – If I find out you touch yourself again without permission, I´ll play with your little pussy till it´s so sensitive that you aren´t able to close your legs for a week, are we understood?

 _How the fuck did he know? Was it because of the bite marks I made to myself?_ You touch your arms with your fingers and instantly remember his teeth in your neck. Your hand goes to it and does little massages on your cervical spine as the area is not only contracted but a bit swollen because of the bites he´s done to your skin; even though you try to feel disgusted at the discomfort, the heat in your belly betrays you, but his latest warning resounds clear in your mind so you change your focus and start stretching. The tip of your fingers touch your toes as your head slides down relaxed and you hear that nice crack sound that repeats itself every time you flex and extend one of your arms or legs.  
The stretching doesn´t alleviate the stuck feeling caused by your stay in the bedroom but at least you feel more in tune with your mind and body, although it can be counterproductive. After you finish a can of peas, you sit on the bed and start working with the cape. _Maybe he can read my mind. Yeah, I´m sure of that, otherwise I can´t explain it._ You thread the needle and it easily goes through the fabric. _Or maybe I´m projecting something in the way I look at him_.  
The clip is now perfectly attached to the cape and you put the needle aside. _Such a style._ You smile and take the garment with curiosity and warmth to smell it. His scent feels like the cold air of the night that blows moving the top of the trees, making branches crunch and leafs swirl, and it goes directly to your core, trapping you in that scenario. But you have to stay focused, so you leave the cape on the bed too and stand up to move around. Your bare feet walk in large steps along every side of the room and soon you feel the need to do some sprints. Despite the reduced space, the burnt energy suits really well to your mind, calming the primitive sexual urges it tries to bury.

But soon the energy becomes a spiral of adrenaline, missing how you used to enjoy moving your body with freedom and your eyes locate the bed as your legs run fast and jump onto it. The mattress sinks a bit under your feet and you start playing with it doing little bounces. It´s so childish that you get enthusiastic about it and jump higher placing yourself as a nine year old, as the nine year old you used to be when you used to enter your parents´ bedroom and do the same thing on their bed. In spite of the giggling that makes you forget somehow about your current situation, the moment of happiness is brief, cut by your foot accidentally stepping on the needle.  
Your knee twist as a reflex at the pain and you fall off the bed, hitting your arm with its edge. You are face down on the floor as you scream, your shoulder joint is burning of pain, making you hard to breath in a nauseous state. You try to sit down but it´s impossible and when you tilt your head to the side, you check in horror that the shoulder has moved from its right place.

  
\- No no no no, this can´t be happening. HELP!! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! – you start crying since the panic of being all alone consumes you. You gasp and try to crawl along the floor to reach the door but you know it´s useless, you won´t open it. The fear of being helpless is exhausting as you keep yelling through the pain, not knowing what to do. You are half-way to the door and you try once more to sit down but since you count with only one of your arms, not wanting to do the slight movement of your other one, your body rolls over and you end up lain down on your back, the hitting of the joint with the floor causing more damage – MICHAEEEL! – you shout out and you are forced to keep trying out of the suffering and when you achieve a sit down position, you rest your back against the chest of drawers. You look again at your arm and close your eyes terrified of watching the dislocation clearer now – Please, please, please – you say as a mantra as you blow air with your mouth repeatedly to calm down – Please, Michael, please, if you´re out there, if you can hear me, please come back – you sob in frustration and pain, and keep whispering the same sentence to make your brain stay awake and not faint.


	25. Snowmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´d like to dedicate this chapter to the people who have left an ask or a comment about this story for their encouragement. You are all lovely beans!  
> See you on next chapter.

It´s been thirty minutes and your eyelids feel heavier now, your blood pressure is lower for sure and the pain seems to have paralyzed your face in a pale wrecked expression, your body also motionless. You hear the door open and you try to turn your head to the side for him to notice you down there.

\- Michael – you whisper exhausted when he enters the room. He finds you sitting on the floor and hurries to lean down before you – No, no, no, don´t touch it – He doesn´t know what you´re talking about till your eyes point horrified at your shoulder and he carefully moves your hair to see.

-Oh, dear – he says concerned at the bloodish violet hematoma around the dislocated joint –Can you stand up? – he asks but you shake your head very lightly no – It´s okay, I got you – One of his arms goes behind your knees and the other one places around your waist to lift you up and put you on the bed. Then he sits beside you – How did this happen? – you don´t answer, just shaking and sobbing in silence – You know I have to fix it, don´t you? – Now your eyes open wide and look at his.

-Oh, no, please, it will burn again, I don´t want to – you cry, not knowing what to do because you are conscious that this is the only way.

-I don´t have to use magic to put it back in place, but yes, it will hurt – he says upset lowering his voice and takes a pillow. You pout and start biting your lip, tears coming inside your mouth – I want you to bite this, otherwise you could harm your teeth or mouth- Shaking, you put a piece of pillow inside your mouth while you hold it with your sane arm, but in doing that you realize you´re one step closer to the inevitable and that you can´t stop him. He surrounds your waist to accommodate you in the exact position he wants and then his left hand goes to your shoulder blade while the right one places on the joint, causing you to whimper and squirm at the pressure on your hematoma. He knows it´s already too much so he doesn´t want to delay in his objective – I need you to stay very still, little one. On the count of three – he warns and you freeze, your heart pumping very fast and your legs wanting to run away but you surrender – One… - you hold air in – Two… - you didn´t see it coming at his soothing voice but a loud crack sounds before you expect it and makes you growl in pain, your teeth sinking hard into the pillow. Your cry intensifies and your heart is about to burst. He takes the pillow out of your mouth and carefully gets your head to his chest – It´s alright, baby, I know it hurts. But there´s one more thing I have to do and it is erasing the inflammation, okay? – you abruptly escape his hug, panicking and struggling to breath normally.

– No, no! – you gasp alarmed and get up to run in a poor way a few steps to nowhere before you feel dizzy and trip. He is quick to catch you with a twist of his hand and your body is frozen, preventing it from more damage. Then he approaches you and guides your sobbing being to the bed one more time. You walk at his pace as you gasp for air, consumed by tears – Don´t do it please, I can´t take it anymore – you beg when you both are sat down again, you giving your back at him. He puts his palm over your eyes and nose, and it confuses you, not knowing what to expect.

-You´re hyperventilating, Y/N. I want you to breathe into my hand with me – he says and you squirm, out of focus – Shhh… I know you can do it – he whispers into your ear and despite the pain of the hematoma and the repositioning of the joint, you feel like melting so much that when he inhales deep you start to follow the rhythm of his slow breathing, struggling at first but coming to a calmer state when you catch it, the darkness produced by his hand on your closed eyes making you concentrate only in the sound of the air coming in and out of his body – Good girl, keep doing it – he says very low and you know he is going to do it but you just keep breathing as he told you. You feel his fingertip on your shoulder and it slides down softly but making it burn as you hiss loud. When he finishes, the hematoma is gone and your joint is painless like it´s a replacement of the old injured one. Despite that, you´re trembling so he hugs you from behind and rests his head on your collar bone – Now that it´s over, can you tell me how this happened?

-It was an accident. I was… jumping on the bed – you lower your voice, ashamed – and I stepped on the needle so, careful with that thing – he gets up and searches for the needle and when he finds it, he also sees the cape and takes it.

-Nice job you did, thank you – he says while he puts the items back in their place. - So, you were jumping on the bed, I find that fascinating - He looks smiling at you, his elbow resting on the wardrobe door.

-I´m not in the mood for you to joke about it – you reply annoyed – I just did that because I was remembering my childhood, nothing else.

-Excuse me, my lady, I didn´t know it´s a thing that makes you happy.

-It´s not like I do it every day. There are so many things that used to make me happy before everything went down. And no, you´re not the main cause, I am not giving you the pleasure of thinking you´re so important.

-Grumpy, grumpy, grumpy… - he says inhaling deep and biting the inner part of his cheek – It´s like I don´t even deserve a thank you for what I recently did. It´s like you don´t even know who you´re talking to – you look with fire eyes at him but then you remember your shoulder, and the anger fades in a second.

-I´m sorry – you whisper – I was stressed with all of this. I am stressed.

-I know. But I´m much more interested in that happiness you told me about.

-It´s been destroyed many years ago so if you want to destroy it now you´d have to go back in time and kill Christmas time – you let out an upset laugh – Maybe you can also do that.

-Why would I want to do that? – _you don´t know anything about how I see you, baby. How do I see you? –_ Christmas time?

\- It was the first thing that came to my mind. I loved it so much. Besides that we were celebrating… Christ´s birth… there was also the fact that it was snow time and we always had so much fun outside. I remember I used to be fascinated with snowmen but I was very bad at building them so dad would always make them for me and he liked to say “we did it, Y/N, look at how beautiful we made it, taller than the one we made last year” even though I never did anything else apart from putting that silly carrot in the nose place. But he always loved to make me feel like I was the greatest snowmen builder in the world just to see me happy – you stop for a moment to take a deep breath with your mouth –After it all went down the hill when they died, I remember I would just stand by the window on winter watching the snowflakes on the trees but I didn´t want to get in touch with it anymore. I was an adolescent back then and full of sadness and so confused about how I lost them, how they were snatched away from my side that those moments seemed so distant to me. But I regret it now. There are no snowmen in the neighborhood anymore, no children playing with snow balls and for certainly no trees for silly snowflakes. I regret not having enjoyed them when I had the chance to keep my parents closer in my memories. I was such a fool – Michael is hearing you with full attention as you start to cry with your palms hiding your face. He then grabs the cape and gets close to you to put it over your shoulders. The action causes you to slide your hands down and look with teary eyes at him – What are you doing? – you ask but he doesn´t respond, instead he goes again to the wardrobe and grabs a leather black topcoat. He comes back to you and manipulates your arms to get your naked body dressed with it – Michael, what´s this? – The garment is so big for you despite the cape underneath it that the wrist parts cover your entire hands. He starts clipping the buttons and the confusion causes you to let out a small laugh – Michael, what…?! – but he doesn´t allow you to finish your question since he gets away from you and goes to one side of the bedroom. You stand there, sat down very still and surprised at his reaction, watching him move his arm so delicately up while his hand does little twisting movements almost like he is directing an ever so graceful orchestra. You wait in silence not knowing what to say but after a few seconds you start to feel goosebumps and in a minute the room becomes really cold. Suddenly, you feel something falling very lightly on your head. Your hand goes to the top of it to wipe it and all you see is water on your fingers but you don´t really pay attention to where it comes from because Michael has you focused on his actions. Again, you feel another drop falling on you, but this time it´s followed by four more, one right after the other. You pass your hand again and you look up for a second but as soon as you are watching Michael again, your brain understands what it really saw, so you move your head up in surprise to find beautiful snow drops falling everywhere like a magnificent rain. Your jaw trembles weak since you can´t believe it and you get up to extend your palms for the drops to fall over your skin to make sure it´s real.

-Oh my God, oh my God – you don´t know if to run or jump, your body is struggling to manifest all the joy that´s rushing through it – This is not possible – your mouth opens wide to gasp for air as tears flow out your eyes like every single memory comes to life, mum and dad so vivid to you that it seems they´re taking your hand in every drop that gets on it. You can´t stop looking everywhere at the spectacle, _he is making it happen, he did it for me._ Your legs shake and bend causing you to fall on your knees and Michael to distract from his enchanting, stopping the snow rain.

-Are you okay? – he asks, approaching you and taking your hand to help you stand up but your crying is making you unable to speak. He gets you close to him and tilts your trembling chin up to make you focus. Your eyes fix on his, _so blue there has to be a sky inside them._ He hears you swallow, your heart pumping fast – You´re crying or you´re happy? – you start to calm down as he wipes a tear out of your cheek.

-I´m… you don´t know what this means to me. Why did you do it? – you ask perplexed but the confusion transforms into adrenaline when he doesn´t respond but gets his face closer to yours, making you shiver in weakness and heat - You´re not scaring me if that´s what you want now – you let out and gasp for air.

-Really? – his eyes look down at your mouth, making it hard for you to keep composure.

-Yes. Not after what you did for me – you let out a small nervous laugh at his breath – Maybe this is the first time I´m not scared before you although I know you think I must be silly - He smiles mischievously. “ _You don´t know anything about how I see you, baby. How do I see you?”_

-You´re like little Red Riding Hood getting into the wolf´s mouth – he whispers closing his eyes and letting his nose brush yours in a delicate way. Yours close too, not knowing what reaction you could have if he leaves you in this state again - although I´d like to keep you warm inside there – his low voice is almost not hearable but you do hear it and your lips are in such a desperate need for the warmth of his that now it´s you who gets closer to him, if that could be physically possible at the proximity, and kiss very lightly his mouth. He doesn´t let you go backward since that’s all he needed for an animal hunger to explode in him. He kisses you firm and ravenously and your lips comply parting open to allow him to satiate his hunger, to satiate yours. But your brain doesn´t keep you in that passive state for long, since you want to taste every millimeter of his mouth too and that causes your hands to reach shamelessly the back of his neck, putting every effort in keeping him right there in front of you, your fingers sinking into his silk hair and his arms around your waist tighten up.

He rests his forehead against yours, both of you now breathing loud with your mouths separated.

-I´m hot… I mean… it´s not cold here anymore – you hurry to clarify making him smile at your cuteness.

-I should have brought your nightgown – he says unclipping the buttons of the topcoat. When he takes it off from you, he also removes the cape and goes to the wardrobe to leave them. Now you are really conscious of your naked state, not ashamed about it, but feeling your exposed skin burning with a grown familiar desire. You go to the bed and get under the sheets to cover yourself, but as soon as he takes his suit off revealing his torso and legs, your cheeks bright red like they never did the nights before. He lies down on his side to watch your nervous being and you pull the sheets tighter towards you – I´m not going to steal them from you – he mocks.

-Oh, yeah, very funny – you reply annoyed - It´s easier to talk when you´re not the one naked – He abruptly gives the sheets an energetic pull and moves his body above yours under them. His stern face is looking directly into your eyes without blinking, in plain warning and now you understand the danger of what you said. _Have I just protested for him not being totally naked?_ You´re a bit scared and not able to look away, and he doesn´t need to say anything to make you realize that you should think wisely before you talk. He knows about your fear, at the same time so tempted with your body underneath him in such an intimate position, but when he watches you bite your lip starting to shake, he lets go of the severe gaze and kisses the healed shoulder very soft. Then looks at you again and does the same with your forehead to finally go back to your side and surround your waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: little-lily-w


	26. Sweet dreams

You´ve been really stuck to him the whole night. Your dream has been keeping your body moving slightly to rub itself with his and he´s been well aware of that but didn´t want to wake you up. But as the hours have gone by, your rubbing has intensified and it´s been harder and harder for him to remain calm as his erection has his mind focused on you like you´re a melting chocolate. Of course you´re not doing it on purpose, it´s the dream you´re having of his face that appears so close to you, reviving the last kiss again and again like a fucking hot spiral, with the exception that your brain is picturing yourself with the primitive lust that you really have but don´t dare to show in reality. But this one doesn´t matter now because in your dream you´re acting upon that craving, your hands pulling his hair and coming down his torso, unclipping the buttons of his black shirt, desperate to look the skin underneath it. And at the moment the picture of his pale muscles lines gets you greedy and you turn onto your stomach to rub your pelvis against the mattress. Although you´re not conscious of what you´re doing it has an alleviate feeling and soon you feel the need to increase the pressure and the speed. Unluckily for you, his eyes are wide open with fire, fixed on the sweat that´s running through your body as you arch your back and clench the sheets. _Be thankful I guaranteed you that you´re going to beg me to fuck you or you should really pray for God now_. He intends to breathe and disregard the bulge in his boxers but then you start to moan and he loses composure. You´re waken up with his hand on your throat that stops your masturbation and gets your face close to his. You gasp at the abruptness; it takes a few seconds to place yourself in that bedroom, coming back to reality.

-You fucking little tease – he says agitated pressing slightly on your windpipe as your hand goes up to grab his but he doesn´t release the grip – You really don´t know how to behave yourself, not while I´m gone, not when you´re before me – His breathing gets louder and his eyes brighter – I should invest more time in your discipline to keep you like a good obedient little girl or at least to make you have some decency, don´t you think? – Your cheeks bright red with anger and shame but when you pull his hand again in vain, the feeling of being helplessly caught by him causes you to dress up your arousal in a whimper.

-I´m sorry, Sir – it´s the best you can say between gasps.

-You should really put more effort in being convincing because you need me to believe you for your own good.

-I´m sorry, Sir – you repeat again and he squeezes your throat harder, enjoying, sadistic, how your voice sounds with your air supply limited – It won´t happen again, I didn´t realize what I was doing, I beg your pardon, Sir – you speak accelerated because now you can´t breathe for sure, trying to ingratiate yourself with him in hopes he releases you soon. His eyes watch yours get teary and he licks the inner part of his cheek as he analyzes the face your defenseless being is making.

-Get up and refresh your face – he releases you and you jump out of bed.

You do as you are told while he dresses with his trousers and black shirt. You come out of the bathroom and stand by the door watching him looking in the mirror, fixing his long hair out of the neck part. Despite having wetting your and cheeks and hair a little bit to cool out, your body is still frustrated for not being able to have the sexual release that it wants. Although you know it might be a sin to just think about it, reality is that apart from what you could think about being on God´s path, Michael has taken away the possibility of you touching yourself, of you having an orgasm at his touch or last thing: of you enjoying one at an erotic dream, all of that because he realizes the same thing you find out about yourself: you crave those sexual behaviors, but the difference between the both of you is that you try to refrain from that because of your ideology and beliefs, and Michael has not allowed you to cum simply out of sadism and because he wants you to beg to make you realize how much you would enjoy submitting to him.

So coming from all those aspects, the scenario really gets on your patience with him so proudly contemplating himself ready to go out while you have to stay there for another day. _I´m tired of this shit._ You walk in long annoyed steps towards where he is, to open the cupboard. You find a cereal bar and you get rid of the packet in one pull, throwing it onto the chest of drawers.

-Excuse me, little one, I think you forgot where to throw litter.

-Later.

-Sorry? – he asks raising an eyebrow. You swallow the last piece of the bar and pick up the package clearly showing your peevishness and go to the bathroom again to put it inside the bin – That grumpiness doesn´t suit your pretty face well – he says next to the bedroom door.

-Don´t bother. You just go ahead, pull the latch and go outside to do your things. I´ll stay here, like a furniture.

-Starting again?

-You only see a grumpy face. If you saw the human being, you´d realize that no person is capable of being stuck in a bedroom pretending to be in a lovely mood.

-Remember when I offered you the chance to go outside? – you look away angry, not wanting to face the question and he continues at your silence: - Cause I can remind you very easily every detail of why you lost it – your eyes shine with fire and fix on his again.

-Oh, I would be really pleased to hear that – you say exaggerating your gesticulation for him to notice your sarcasm, your jaw tight at his cocky attitude – But wait, before you do that, please, let me find a pen to take note as it´s so interesting to me.

Michael´s face changes immediately. He gives you an evil grin and lets go of the latch. As soon as he starts ceremoniously taking off the upper part of his suit and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, you make a step backwards.  
\- I told you what would happen if you gave me that naughty tone of voice one more time. 


End file.
